A Simple wish
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Harry makes wishes to be any were but with the dursleys his wish will be his new life he is left in asia and given a home in a village Harry will become friends with Naruto and train to become a ninja to find out later he is a wizard. HarryXNaruto
1. Harry's wish

Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Naruto nor do I own Harry Potter.

Ch.1 Harry's wishes

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, wished they could say they were normal people. But they couldn't since the fateful day Harry James Potter was dropped off on their doorstep.

Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde, with twice the amount of neck. Which made one wonder how her big stuck up head could be held up.

Now her husband had a very large mustache, he was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck. When looking at Petunia you think she stole what neck he should have for her self. Vernon works for a firm called Grunnings, that makes drills.

Now the story starts with these so called normal people doing something so cruel so... I better just show you instead.

Harry was hiding from his Aunt scared to death. Though he was two and a half years old. He knew no kindness from these people, only thing he knew was fear. Petunia had given her son a couple days ago were this all started. A plate of mouth watering bacon, alone with some eggs and a pile of pancakes, and to top it off some toast and milk. What Dudley got Harry had never tasted, he got all the burnt food which was done on purpose. They then dumped it into a dog bowel, and told him to eat his food like the dog he was. Harry didn't mean anything to happen all he did was wish his food tasted as good as Dudley, when it happen Harry started eating his food. But soon was yanked by his ear and yelled at for stealing Dudley's food and locked away in his so called room for two days. No food all he was aloud to have was a bottle of water a day if he was even that lucky.

But the worst happen not to long ago, he was being taken the store with Dudley and Petunia. They were getting food and snacks for Dudley, Dudley went to go get his bar of candy. The man ringing up there food looked down at Harry, "So what candy did this boy want. It is buy one get another one free." Harry smiled the though of him eating something sweet. But as he was about to tell the man what he wanted his mouth was covered. "The boy is a trouble maker and doesn't get candy. Dudley dear go get yourself another bar." Harry walked behind Petunia and Dudley wishing he had the candy bar. He didn't know the candy was floating behind him and following him. Petunia saw this, that was the last straw for her.

Vernon came home that night. His face went threw all of his colors again. He started yelling shouting how he couldn't stand the freak any longer. He soon found Harry's hiding spot, Harry was now laying down with bruises all over his body. He heard his Aunt and Uncle talking, the last words he heard before everything went black were, "I have a plan to end it all." Harry wished he was any were away from the hell hole in is sleep. Yet again his wish would come true.

Vernon knew his plan would work. What could go wrong. He had to fly out to Asia for a week, why not take the boy. Of course if he came back by him self no one would be the wiser.

Harry was so happy, when Vernon told him he be going on a trip with him. He though maybe maybe they were starting to love him. But now he was there he hated every bit of it.

A little boy walked threw the woods, he was all alone. He wrapped his arms around his body, when a gust of wind hit him. 'Maybe they will come back. maybe..' he though and started to cry. The only ones he could call family left him, to die. Harry was about at the top of a hill, he laid down smelling the earth and fresh air. He could see the stars starting to come out. He saw a shooting star, "star light, star bright, first star i see to night. I wish i may, i wish i might. First star i see tonight. Please let me live, find a real home, with people who will love me. And i wish i can go strong so no one can hurt me again." Harry then fell asleep not knowing an old man was walking towards Harry he smiled and picked the boy up.

He carried the boy to his village giving the boy for the first time a real home. Which Harry hasn't known since his parents died.

A/N: Ok so you know i have to ways im going with this. when i done with this i might do the other way

OK voting time.

first vote.

Harry potter getting a demon seal inside him.

Yes

no

also hint on the type of demon are well liked thank you

OK i plan on having harry and naruto friends

naruto and some others will go to Hogwarts with harry

they find out they have magic

but should sasuke go should sakura go or both go

Yes to both

yes to one and you pick who

no to both

also review please


	2. The Country Lighting Shadow

Disclaimer: hey im am j.k rowling but i do not own naruto. And if you belived im worried about you. I dont own any of this, it is just for fun

The Lord Raikage carried the little boy with him. The boy was fast asleep, he couldn't see any harm bringing him back to his village, he smiled seeing Harry's Lighting Bolt scar, was the symbol of his country. "You shall fit in well little one. Look were about to come to your new home.. The village hidden in the Clouds." As he said that three jonin level ninja's appeared before the man. "Lord Raikage, who's child is that your caring."

"He is not from our Village. Who ever cared for him left the poor boy in the woods, all alone. Most likely trying to get rid of him." He sighed.

"Sorry sir, but i don't understand who could be so heartless. To any child."

"I do not know. I need you all to find Elleon have her come to my office."

"Sir!!!" All three of them said at the same time bowed and vanishing going three different ways.

Later that night on of the jonin ninja's was playing with the little boy. When one of the strongest and most spunky female ninja of the village came walking in. Her bright blue eyes scanned the room. Her short fiery red hair with bright blond high lights shined in the light. "Lord Raikage, you wished to... See me..." she looked at the ninja and Raikage who were making goofy faces at the little boy. "What are you two doing?"

The jonin stood up blushing to be caught like that, while the Hokage smiled at her. "Why, hello Elleon. I like you to meet, Harry James Potter. I was wondering,if you be able to care for the boy ."

She looked at the smiling boy, and soon saw his green eyes. Which made her heart melt, she smiled and went over to the boy. "Why hello, Harry how are you doing?" 

The little boy looked up at the woman and smiled at her "Hi!!!"

She smiled picking him up, "well Harry seems your a big boy aren't you."

"Yep." Harry said looking proud.

She brushed his hair back seeing the scar. Her eyes became wide and a gasp could be heard coming from her. "Sir he.."

"Yes I know. So you know Elleon when i found him it seemed he had been beaten. I had some med-ninjas take care of him. He seems much better. But I wanted to know if you could take care of him. Till i can locate him a good home."

"Alright, Sir. Come on Harry let me take you to your new home."

Elleon brought Harry to a small but nice sized home. She showed him around the place the two bedrooms, living room, bathroom, and the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen both of there stomachs started growling at the same time.

"Well little one seems we both need food. What would you like to eat?"

Harry's face lit up when she said this "Your asking me?"

"Sure why not." She smiled looking down at the child.

"What ever is best!" Harry explained.

She smiled and went to go make them some ramen for the both of them. She looked the boy over, his clothes were far to big for him, she could tell he was far to skinny, though he had a messy hair it made her laugh and along with his green eyes. That were hidden behind his glasses, she have to ask a med-ninja to heal his eyes. She smiled Harry was a cute kid, she couldn't understand how anyone could hurt the boy. She got two glasses for them a kids cup filled with soda for Harry and a glass filled with tea, for her. "So Harry how old are you?"

Harry held up two fingers smiling "this many and a half."

She laughed a little bit. The way Harry talked she figured he was most likely from Europe around Great Britain. "So Harry if you want. I'm sure we can find a way to get you back home to your family." She said setting the bowls down. She had made sure Harry's had ice cubes in his to cool it down. But as soon as Elleon had said this Harry looked down at the ground, "Harry whats wrong."

"No family." He sipped his soda.

"I'm sorry Harry. Well I can Be your family." Elleon said smiling about a year ago she had lost her husband. He had died in a mission, they had talked about having children. When he died she thought it wasn't to be.

"Family, I like that." he said smiling. Elleon helped him eat all his food since he didn't know how to use chopsticks, She then took Harry to the bathroom and filled the tub with bubbles and water. She made sure Harry was all clean, since he seemed to have gotten noodles every were but his mouth. While he was taking the bath she let him play in the water. After the bath Harry was dried off in the most fluffy towel he has ever felt, and put into a big shirt for pj's. She took him to a bed and tucked him in telling him a bed time story about ninja's. Making sure he was fast asleep before leaving the room.

In a couple months time. Elleon was able to get Harry at a healthy weight and eating habit. She was also starting to love him as a son. She was watching the boy play with the neighbors dog, which was licking the cheerful laughing boys face.

She had grown to love the boy along with most the ninja's, and villager's. Though some said the boy would bring unwanted danger to the village no one believed them. Harry soon found out that he loved everything to do with ninja's. She walked over and picked up the laughing boy. "Come on Harry. You have to go inside to take your nap." she said whiping all the dog slobber off his face.

Harry started to give his puppy dog face, "but I don't wanna."

"Nope, Harry it's Nap time." She said in a tone that was no if's no ands no buts, with a smiling face.

"All right," he wrapped his arms around her smiling.

Harry was slowly forgetting about his short time at the Dursley's.

A/N: Ok for all my readers out there. REVIEW Please. Thank you to those who did. Alright harry will be going to the hidden leaf village soon dont worry about that. And harry will have a demon seal.


	3. Outcast

Ch. 3

Outcast

It was one month away till Harry's birthday and he would be turning three years old. He had been living in the village for the past five months with pure joy. Elleon was walking with Harry coming back, from the pre-ninja academy. Harry was jumping for joy that he would soon be on his first steps onto becoming a great ninja. The happy and care free moment soon ended, as the ground started shaking. There had been no clouds in the sky, was now covered with pitch black, storm clouds making the day seem like night. Lighting flashed in the sky, with the sound of thunder rolling coming in from the distance. The sound of the sirens started going off. It was the warning for everyone who wasn't a ninja to make it to the underground caverns to safety.

Elleon picked her son up, and carried him off at top speed to safety. She looked at Harry who was trying to act brave. Harry looked up at his new mom, and smiled as she put him down at the door. Were a ninja was ready to take Harry to safety with the other kids. "Be safe mom."

The Village soon found out it was Nihon ookami (Ninho for short) the eight tailed wolf demon, was the one attacking the village. All the ninjas fought to protect their village, their homes and love ones.

The villagers waited under ground in fear. You would see med ninjas come down once and awhile. Finding the children and rest of the family , the death belonged to. They would talk to them, then the crying would start. This went on for four weeks, you would see ninjas coming down resting. They used these moments to be with there loved ones. Elleon told Harry she loved him each time. And that he was a big and brave boy, and she see him soon. Since the demon wolf would appear and disappear at random. The Raikage had been working on it for some time, though he hoped he wouldn't have to do it, it was time for there last resort. He didn't want to do it but he had to. He called all the head members of the clans to his office and Harry, just in case.

The place was dark, cold compare to the last time Harry had been there. There was now a couple holes in the ceiling. The windows were cracked there was a breeze coming threw one of the open windows. It wasn't the cheerful place Harry had come to know. Elleon stood next to Harry. She had been told about this ahead of time, and hoped it didn't come to what she knew would most likely come to.

"I have brought you all here because we are to our last resort."

"What would that be?" A woman who was holding her three month old son in her arms asked.

"Well the plan is to seal the wolf demon. But the thing is we need a young child, that child would have a seal placed on them sealing the wolf demon inside them." As soon as he said that hell broke lose. Everyone began yelling how they would not give there child up. "Listen please the child will still be the same. Nothing will change them." No one was willing to give their child up.

"Will it save the village?"

Every ones heads turned to see a little boy walking up to the Raikage no one was willing to make a sound. The Raikage looked at Harry he had a sad smile upon his face. Knowing if harry did this it will change his life forever, while making his life a hard one. "Yes, Harry it will save the village."

"No one will die?" he asked looking at the old man before him.

"After the wolf demon is sealed no one will die because of the demon."

Harry looked like he was taking this in he wasn't three years old and was trying to figure everything out still, his eyes were closed. But soon opened, along with his mouth as the words came out, "alright, I'll do it." Elleon looked as she wanted to grab the boy and take him away, keeping him safe. But she was proud of the boy. The clans leaders were surprised by the boy, even though it would save the village.

"Alright Harry, the sealing will be done tonight. Why don't you go wait outside with the junin ninja." harry smiled walking out side, when he left the room with the junin. The Raikage looked at the clans leaders and began to speak to them, " So all of you know Harry should be thought of as a hero. He shall be treated with respect. I need everyone to leave the room besides Elleon." The leaders left the room each looking at Harry as they came out of the room. He was telling a story to the junin ninja how he scared his mom with a bug. When the only one in the room was Elleon and him self he side walking over to the window. "You know i didn't want it to be Harry."

"Yes I know you told me that before hand." Elleon said looking at the Raikage.

"The villagers won't understand, they will most likely give Harry a hard time. He most likely wont be treated the hero he really is. If that happens and it becomes bad enough i want you to leave this village with Harry."

"I can't leave the village has become a home to me as much as it has Harry!" She said not wanting to leave the village were her husband and her had a home together.

"Elleon, I know you don't want to leave your home. But it will be best for Harry, you can go to your home village again. I talked to the head of your village he said your place is still in shape, and they would love to have you back. And Harry is aloud to come, they also have more children his age there than here."

Elleon sighed "aright Raikage. "

"Best part they wont know what Harry is about to do for us. So he should be able to be raised as a normal child."

Harry had seen the old man only half an hour ago. He was taken into a room, there was weird markings all over the walls of the room even the floor. Harry was taken to the center of the room and told to lay sit down and not to move or come out of the room till his mom and the new Raikage came to get him. He sat there sighing 'i just hope it doesn't take to long. I'm getting hungry.' he sighed and soon a yawn followed that while his eyes began to become heavy. Harry soon feel asleep, as the room began to glow.

The Raikage left the room and sealed the door not to open till he was finished. The ground below his feet began to rumble. 'It's time.' He walked outside and ran towards were the demon was. He looked at the black wolf seeing his silver eyes stare right back at him. He had all ready pulled out a scroll and started doing hand signs so fast no one could see them. His body begin to glow, all anyone could see was the wolf demon attacking, and then it was gone in a bright light . The scroll on the ground was glowing a bright red. The Raikage placed his hand on the scroll ending the sealing, along with his life.

The village took the death of the Raikage pretty hard. They were happy to hear the eight tail demon was gone for good, they hoped. Most did not think of Harry as a hero. Harry had been very upset at the death of the Raikage he been like a grandfather to the boy. Things changed fast the new Raikage ended the war with the hidden leaf village. With the village being so damage, the Huygo clan wasn't attacked. Everyone was to busy working on re-building there village.

Elleon could not believe people some times. She walked to the Raikage's office. Since Harry had the demon sealed in him everyone started treating him different. It was slow but she couldn't believe the people. One moment they say Harry was an angel and they loved having him coming over to visit. She saw the glares she was getting walking threw the village, just because she was the one raising Harry. It wasn't right, but today what she found out was unforgivable. She had gone to pick Harry up from the only woman who would watch him. She closed her eyes. 'I wish i never took that mission.' Elleon keep walking each step felt like a knife was stab into her heart, as the memory flooded back into her mind of what happen to her son.

Harry had been sitting all by him self again, it been like this since school had started. He watched the other kids play all alone, while he was by him self. He held his head low, his mom had went on a mission a day ago and would be gone for a week. 'Wish mommy was here. At least she would play with me.' Harry thought resting his head on his knees. He closed his eyes that he didn't notice a group of kids who were a year older than him coming over to him. "Hey Harry."

Harry lifted his head in surprise "Your talking to me?"

They all smiled at each other and then looked at Harry, "Yes Harry were talking to you." the older boy smiled at Harry with malice. "You see Harry, we wanted to know if you wanted to play in our game of ninja."

Harry's face brighten up, "Really! So what are we playing."

"Well we decided to have it be a type of hunting game. See were all the ninjas, and were hunting down the wolf demon."

Harry looked at them "I not sure."

"Well Harry were going to give you a head start. I start running if i were you." He said with a smirk.

Harry got up and started running towards the doors of the school, thinking if he was there the teachers wouldn't let anything happen to him. The boys soon followed close behind him. A couple of the boys wanted to make Harry pay. They knew he had the wolf demon sealed inside of him. They wanted to cause him pain for taking there parents from them. They were able to block Harry way back to the school, looking around Harry soon found him self surrounded. "Please leave me alone i didn't do anything."

"How dare you say that. You killed my parents, you have the wolf demon inside of you." The circle started to become smaller, a kid took a lunge at Harry with his fist flying into his jaw. Harry closed his eyes "GO AWAY!!!" As soon as though worlds left his mouth a bright light blasted all the kids off the ground sending them ten yards away from, the crying boy.

The teacher who saw this, didn't tell the truth, he told everyone the boy were kind enough to play with him. They were having fun, when all of a sudden Harry blasted the kids across the playground, with his demon powers. The village didn't take to kind to this info. When Elleon had come home she found Harry had bruises all over his body. She thanked the gods nothing was broken and he was only sore, but it still pissed her off. She hoped the Raikage was going to take action for what they did to a little boy. She was soon standing in front of the new Raikage.

"Elleon, do you know why i brought you here?" He asked her smiling.

"Is it Harry Sir." He nodded his head, Elleon sighed.

"Harry has become a problem. The village doesn't like him, and the fact there is rumors going around that Harry is being controlled by the wolf demon." He said going threw papers.

She looked at him "He hasn't done anything wrong. the villagers are the ones who should be punished." She said pissed off.

"Even so he hurt a couple boys when they were blasted across the yard. They are high leaders in the village. Elleon the village leaders have all decided to get rid of the boy."

Elleon became pale thinking of the sleeping boy she left back at her home. "what he is just a child."

"I know, and they know that. So there just exiling him, but if he comes back to the village. He will be killed, on site under stand."

"Yes Lord Raikage."

"The scar on his forehead shall mark his exile. Now Elleon the boy has one day from today to be out of the village." He got a glare from Elleon.

"Fine.

"Also Harry shall be told in the morning, before you leave with him. That is all you may leave."

A/N: alright sorry for the late update i swear i had it planed out and written down. Well ill tell you the real reason I'm late ok. So past Sunday i turned 19 years old. Yay me. And well I'm out of high school looking for a job at the moment also i had to deal with a break up. I'm better and also i decided thanks to my friend he pointed, 'you know there isn't enough angst. you see i love writing angst. so i had to re write some. Hope you all love. Voting poles are still open. Please review... please. Also I'm writing the next chap. And also I'm working on a lot of other story's. Look at thoughts to please.


	4. Memory's

Ch. 4  
Memory's

A/N: Ok sorry for the late update. I really am. My friend, well roommate got married. I had to work i have to save up for college. Come on i dont make money off this. So sad. Any way i know its not much i promise im working on the next chapter already ok. And i have decided On changing the groups up a bit you will see later.

A cold breeze blew into the room. She walked over shutting the window looking outside. Everyone was heading home, the first snow was falling. She smiled and walked over to the fireplace, to make a fire. She was the only one home, it felt empty and sad. She went to make a drink she stop in the hallway and saw a picture of her and her husband on their wedding day. Then looked at the next photo of a little boy smiling up at her while holding is stuff animal. It was a white wolf that was bigger than him. She laughed smiling, the photo always brought a smile to her face. She walked into the kitchen and started to make some tea. Her mind started drifting off to the past that she regretted, that brought a pain to her chest.

She felt two small hands shaking her from her sleep. "Mommy please wake up." She opened her eyes to see two green eyes looking at her. "Mommy I'm so hungry." Harry smiled. Their stuff had been sent ahead, when the carriers found out they be taking Harry they were about to cancel. She had to make a deal for them to deliver there things while they traveled a different way. She sighed getting food for Harry. It been seven days since they had left the village. She smiled watching Harry eating happily.

'A day and a half left maybe one if I push it. Could get there by nine tonight.' "Harry I need you to stay here while mommy goes off just for a bit."

"Alright mommy," He smiled eating.

Elleon smiled and went out side stretching, looking up at the sky which was barley visible threw the tree tops. She looked around smiling she was back home. She had finally put her leaf headband back on when she was leaving the village that exile her son and going back to her home town. She sighed 'Wonder what everyone will think.' She smiled thinking of her husband she left her home town to live in another ninja village and work there to be with the man she loved. She went back in the tent and started packing things up, while eating. Harry was playing with Wolfe, his stuff animal wolf. They were soon ready and walking again.

"So mommy I had a dream last night. It was cool there was this big dog and it was black and gave me a piggy back ride. Then it brought me to you. Oh yeah everyone was happy. But then there was a monster that attacked and I saved the day. I was the hero and no one died."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "You are already my little hero to me." Harry smiled He was holding wolfe and held him close. Harry had fun walking till he got to tired, then Elleon carried Harry the rest of the way.

Harry smiled walking around the village. He was looking around, he had been in the village for some time now. He had come to make tons of friends his age in the village. He was looking around and saw a blond boy his age running towards him "NARUTO I'LL GET YOU!!!" a villager was yelling chasing after the boy. Harry laughed, he became friends with Naruto, first moment they met. Naruto had pranked his mother. Since that day they had been close friends, more like brothers. "NARUTO WHAT YOU DO THIS TIME!!!!" Harry yelled at him. Naruto ran over and hide behind Harry.

"Nothing really i didn't do anything." Naruto was looking for a way out.

Harry sighed grabbing his hand dragging Naruto with him. 'Some were safe, need to be some were safe.' He thought while running all a sudden they ran into his mom. Looking around they saw the man was no were in sight. Elleon looked down "Boy what have i told you about running around with out looking you will get hurt." She smiled ruffling the boys hair. "So Naruto dear staying the night."

"Really?" He said with bright eyes and surprised.

"Of course, you are family." She kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto couldn't believe it, Harry and him had only been friends for about eight months, let alone his friends mom was kind to him. But would call him family. He wrapped his arms around Elleon. "Naruto I talked to the Hokage, he said it was ok. But i wanted to ask you first." Naruto looked up waiting for her to go on. "Well i would like to adopt you. That means you and Harry will be brothers. Ill care for you like I do Harry. You will have your own room and a place to call home." She smiled at Naruto who smiling.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I do."

He smiled "I would like that."

Harry smirked "Sweet I have a older brother." The boy smiled up at her. They had been a huge hand full since then.

Harry and Naruto were both four years old now. She smiled thinking of the time they spend together since Naruto became part of there family. Harry became friends with the boy Sasuke. She looked out the window thinking how they had been in ninja school for some time. She turned the stove off and headed off walking to the boys up.

"Mom can Sasuke please spend the night." Harry and Naruto looked up at her with puppy eyes. She gave in "Alright I gusse boys."

Harry ran off with a smile on his face. He came up to a stop seeing Sasuke's older brother walking by. It sent a chill down his back. He looked up seeing the moon. Then went back to running. "Hey Sasuke you can spend the night." Naruto came running in behind not knowing Harry had stoped and tripped and fell on top of each other. Sasuke started laughing. His mother walked over helping them up "Boys you need to be more care full."

They blushed "were sorry Sasuke's mom," they said at the same time.

She laughed "So boys is your mom here."

"Yeah she is." Harry smiled "Said Sasuke is more the welcomed to spend the night."

"Well Sasuke dear do you wanna..." she laughed seeing her son run off to his room to pack with Naruto at his hells to help.

"Well I'm going to go talk to you mother Harry go on and help Sasuke."

"Alright." He ran off.

Ako smiled and walked to the front "Hello Elleon How was your date."

"How did you know. Of one of the teens were complaining how they had to cancel their night of poker with his friends. Because he got a mission. Because you went on a date and the person who would have gone gave the offer up."

Elleon blushed, "Well it was nice."

Ako smiled "Im glad for you. SO how is it taking care of the two."

Elleon laughed "It's great. Weird though a lot of strange things happen around Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure it might not be anything at all."

"So mind coming over i have three boys to watch. Poor me." She pretend she was going to faint and started laughing. "It be nice having you over to hang out."

"Sure it be nice, to get out of the house. "

"So how were the boys today."

"Harry is such a doll. Naruto gives you laughs, and Sasuke was happy. I was watching out back, this afternoon. While hey were training and studying for school. Harry Is very smart you know. Well Sasuke and Harry keep pushing Naruto to study. Some time I saw Harry scolding them since they would fight and he couldn't hear over there yelling. It was just so cute."

Elleon laughed "Yeah Harry wants to be a great ninja, some day. He said he wanted to be like the Ninja who saved him from his old family."

"Oh, well Harry is a strong boy." the smiled and laughed while watching the boys running up to them all caring there book bags, Sasuke had his spent the night bag. Which Ako took from him "Ill be coming with you guys. "

"Ako." Fugaku walked up smiling and saw Elleon and the kids. "Hello Elleon, Harry, Naruto. And Sasuke." He smiled at his son "were are you all off to."

"I was invited to spend the night at Naruto and Harry's house dad."

"I'll be going over to Elleon's tonight dear to help her out with the kids."

"Alright love be careful. You Lady's don't stay up to late. Boys." All the boys looked up "Take care of you mothers."

"Yes sir." they all said smiling.

Fugaku laughed "Well Itachi wants to talk to me about something I better go see you all later." HE walked off.

Ako and Elleon walked together talking about all kinds of things. "So Naruto think you will pass the test tomorrow."

Naruto lowered his head "Don't remind me mom is going to kill me after tomorrow."

Harry shook his head "Some big brother you are."

"I'm hurt Harry."

Harry and Sasuke laughed they talked about all kinds of things. The mothers chatted about stories of the past. When they reached home Elleon and Ako put the boys to bed to sleep. They went to the living room to talk. Not watching the time, "Oh dear its past one. I should be getting home."

"Ako it's late stay here we have an extra bed you can use."

Ako smiled at Elleon "I'm not so sure."

Elleon looked at Ako, "It wont hurt, Fugaku knows your here. And you did stay once before and he told you he was alright with it. Do you wanna wake him up when you get home."

"Your right what could it hurt. Any way it is a little too late to be out right now."

"Yeah come on we should be getting to bed."

A/n: Ok still writing thought i put this up. I will be adding more. If you guys want to know Harry is the one who became friends with Sasuke first and if you wanna ask anything go ahead. And reviews make me update faster. And sorry it was small. My computer had gotten sick and the memory had to be wipped clean so i lost all of it. ill be adding allot more later well in the next chap.


	5. When Rain Falls Over the Village

Chapter Five.

When rain falls over the village

Albus Dumbledore walked into his office one morning very early to notice something was glowing on the wall. Dread came all over him as he rushed over to check. His face paled and he went to floo call Snape. "Severus! Severus!"

"Albus what do you need!" The potions master asked as he walked to the fire place.

"The wards around Harry Potters house have gone down. We need to go check on them. I'll meet you at the edge of the school wards. I have to call a couple others."

After ten minutes Albus, Hagrid, Minerva, and Severus were at the edge of the wards waiting. Albus pulled out a teacup, which was to be the portkey for them travel to number four, Privet Drive. They arrived there appearing in front of a muggle mother and son who ran away freaked out. "Severus walk around see if anyone has attacked the place."

"Yes sir." He went around and pulled out his wand and started to cast a couple spells for any signs for dark magic. Albus was checking the wards and noticed they were on the verged of collapsing. "Albus no one has been here."

"Lets go in." they walked up to the door and knocked.

Petunia smiled while giving Dudley his lunch her hear someone knocking at the door. She got up "Now Dudley I need you to stay here and be a good boy." He nodded while eating but smiled when she left. He got out of the chair and pushed the chair to the counter and climbed on top of it and got into the candy.

Petunia went to the door wondering who it could be since nobody was to come over that day. She answered the door to see a very old man, in robes with a long bread, then the same woman who had come to her house when she was a little girl to tell her younger sister that she was a witch. She saw a man who was far to tall and stared at her with those beetle looking eyes looking at her. Then the last one was Severus… She looked at him surprised her sisters best friend as a child. She glared at them "what are you doing at my home."

Minerva looked at Petunia with a stern glance "We are here to check up on Harry where he is."

"He isn't here anymore." Petunia said nervous

Albus looked alarmed at that, "Mrs. Dursley maybe we should come in to talk before we draw to much attention." He said with power radiating off of him.

She nodded and lead them into the living room praying there freakish ways wouldn't rub off on her little Dudley.

Albus, Minerva, and Serverus summoned chairs of there own and sat down while Hagrid went ahead and sat on the couch and it looked like it was about to collapse. "Now tell us what happen to Harry."

Petunia looked at him "well almost two years ago, Harry did some freaky things. And he was doing it in public and Vernon and I did everything to try and stop it. When he couldn't stop it was around the time Vernon had a meeting in Asia I don't know what country he never told me. He took the boy with him, and the boy didn't come back. It ended all of our troubles."

Minerva glared at the woman "how could you do that to Harry he was your sisters son."

"You think I care about her well I don't I wish the boy had died along with her, and her husband."

Snape stood up pointing his wand at her, "You know if it was the other way round Lilly would have raised your son as her own. She loved you and cared about you so much. I wonder how she will fell when she see you on the other side."

"Severus clam down now." Albus said. "Look you and me shall get some men from the ministry and go visit Vernon at his work. Minerva Hagrid watch of her and her son. They will be taken in."

"What you can't do that," screamed Petunia.

Minerva looked at her, "You don't understand you broke one of our laws and you raised Harry knowing he was magical so you shall be punished by our government."

After that Servous stunned Petunia and left with Albus. They found out were the boy was dropped off at they began the search. They found were the boy had been to first.

jpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpjpj

Ako and Elleon walked into the boys room giggling a little but the wouldn't wake up. All a sudden the boys were awake coughing up water and glaring at there moms. "aww your all wet." She giggled.

"Mom that wasn't funny." Harry pointed at her.

"What ever! Any way get ready for school you three." She saw Sasuke getting up and grabbing his things to get ready. "Naruto, Harry go take your showers." The boys grumbled as they walked off the bathrooms. "Ako I'm going to take care of breakfast."

"All right I'll be there in a minute." She smiled at Elleon.

"Mom are we going back home before I go to school." Sasuke ask while stretching.

"I was thinking of taking you straight to school from here. You do have all your things ready. Elleon said Harry is the same size as you so if you want you can borrow some of his clothes."

"Ok" he gave his mom a hug. "I better make sure the dope doesn't use all the hot water." He said smiling and ran out of the room.

Ako walked out to the kitchen and smiled and started to help her cook. "They are all so cute."

"It be nice when they finish at the academy that they all get on the same team."

Ako nodded smiling.

After an hour the boys all came in kitchen all dressed for school. They saw the food and started digging in while the mothers giggled and watched the boys with a smile on their face. Ako looked at Elleon and smiled while eating both not knowing what there fate would be soon.

After the boys finished there food the mom's grabbed the umbrellas and walked them to school, leaving them all one just incase they couldn't pick them up. Harry was having fun and would step in puddles the rain was coming down pretty hard. Naruto tried to run off in the rain but Elleon grabbed his collar "no you don't Naruto." He sighed walking.

They soon were in class they walked to the middle of the class sitting down together. Iruka walked in and smiled "Good morning class. Since we have the rain out side I thought we could do something special today. I was thinking we could train outside and see how good you are in mock duels in the rain. And maybe if you all behave ill teach you a water style jutsu though you might not be able to do it." He said smiling as the class cheered most wanted to go play in the rain anyway. "All right everyone go get your raincoats."

They were all outside training at the moment Naruto was fighting Kiba who was beating him. Naruto go knocked back again for the fifth time, Kiba smirked looking down at him. Naruto looked up and had mud on his face he smirked that sent chills down Kiba's back. The thing was Elleon told the boys to do good but not much. One should be top of the class, Sasuke was picked for that or that he picked it for himself. Harry stayed in the middle but both him and Naruto had spared Sasuke when they were at his place and have beaten him. And the favor was returned. Naruto ran at him throwing punches and took an opening to kick Kiba in the ribs to only slip in the mud falling to the ground. Kiba went on to fight Naruto back and beat him. It was now time for Ino and Harry, Harry moved fast and was good at always hitting his mark. He smiled while fighting her she was decent but could do better. The fight soon ended, while Sasuke was to fight Shino when one of the guards from the tower came in. "Iruka were here to pick up Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke?" He nodded and called the boys telling them what to work on and then they left not knowing why they were being called off.

A/N: Ok so I was going to add more I was wondering what you guys would like to happen. Sorry it has been so long.


	6. Bloody Rain

Chapter Six: Bloody Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do i own Naruto trust me i wish i did, and i dont make any money from this

A/N:So some one said some things about my story didn't make since well here is the time line in the seventh chapter I'll be explaining a lot more.

2 ½ Vernon leaves Harry in a forest and is cared by Elleon after that

Two months later Elleon friend baby sits harry

One month till Harry turns 3 wolf attacks the village, also Harry started pre-ninja academy

Week before he turned 3 the wolf demon was sealed inside him

6 Month later exiled (December) week later half later at the leaf village Naruto ran into harry that day and became friends the moment they arrived January

Eight months later Naruto is adopted August 16 both boys 4 years old

4 Year later in September Sasuke and Ako spend the night

A/n: some one asked how Naruto was older so here is the time line well kind of. See Harry and Naruto are the same age for only a couple months. Well onto the story. Ok so I will be reediting the earlier chapters in a bit. I notice things I left out. But I will still be updating now enjoy

Harry, Naruto, and Sasuke walked to the Hokage's tower since that was where the jounin was taking them. They ran behind him wondering why they were being called. They stood outside the door worried. "You can go in." The jounin nodded to the boys and left.

Sarutobi looked at the boys and noticed how nervous they were. He looked each on in the face and put the papers down walking over. "I'll make this quick boys. There was an attack, dealing with your mothers." As soon as the words left his lips the boys started yelling at him to tell them what happen, and if they were ok.

LELELELLELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

Elleon walked with Ako to the Uchiha compound the noticed that it was too quite, besides the rain that was coming down. The place tended to be noisy with the children running around who had yet entered the academy yet. There was no one there. She and Ako headed to the main house, but they turned a street to see blood covering the walls and grounds as the rain washed away the blood. There were bodies everywhere. Elleon made a clone sending it off to get help, as she ran after Ako, who had taken off running to the main house yelling "Fugaku, Fugaku, Itachi, Itachi, Fugaka where are you!!!" She was running around near her house and was coming to the dojo and ran inside to see her husband tied to a chair.

"Mikoto, love, run." She had not heard him call her by her name in so long everyone just called her by her nickname, Ako. She didn't listen to him and towards him to see her oldest son step out of the shadows with his sharingan active. Itachi smiled at his mother holding a sword.

"Itachi what's going on?" She asked looking at him.

"What does it look like mother?" He smirked and ran at her about to attack her when Elleon jumped in-between and held her kunai knife against him. She swung her leg kicking him in the side, knocking him back. Itachi smirked. "Elleon you should leave if you don't want to leave Harry and Naruto with out a mother."

"That won't be happening, the only thing happening is Sasuke losing a brother." She said doing a hand seal summoning shadow clones. The all ran at him with great speed that the normal sharingan had trouble tracking. She smirked putting charka into her fist and swung hitting him in the face knocking him to the ground.

He looked up shocked. "How are you so strong you're not an ANBU."

"Easy I came back to the village and decided not to go back to being the ANBU captain and just a jounin. I had boys to raise and needed to be near them." She pulled out a scroll and cut her hand and ran blood along the scroll and slammed her hand on it. A huge wolf appeared it was about the size of Elleon and ran at Itachi, growling. He looked at it sending a clone at the wolf. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. The wolf disappeared as the clone about took him out in a poof of smoke as the Mangekyou Sharingan activated now Elleon was now trapped in her mind since she looked him in the eyes. Itachi went over to his father, and stabbed him with the sword. He went to his mother and his clone went to Elleon. Both raised there swords, and stabbed them, missing Elleon's heart and barley hitting Ako's leaving her still alive, he heard whistles and left. The Ninja's found Elleon and Ako and the med-ninjas went to healing them right there. One of them yelled for a jounin to go get Tsunade since she was in town with Jiraiya. They were there visiting Sarutobi, for the chuunin exams that were coming in three weeks.

HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHG

The boys walked into the Hospital, more like ran in, and asked to see there mothers. Sasuke, Naruto, and Harry didn't notice the body bags brought in, to go down to the morgue which was in the basement off limits to everyone. "Hey where Is Ako Uchiha and Elleon Neshia!" Said Harry yelling at the woman he had to get to his mom. "She is in room 601 being healed." They were already down the hallway getting to the room to see a woman with huge boobs healing Elleon. Two others were working on Ako, "Tsunade I think were losing her." Sasuke ran in and yelled "MOM!!!" and ran over crying to her. "WHO LET THE BOY IN HERE GET HIM OUT NOW!!!!" yelled Tsunade. Ako was barley awake and saw Sasuke "I love you Sasuke be a brave good boy and wait out side." She said she was very pale, he didn't see her pass out. "Ako, Ako come on Ako stay with us. Dam it!!" they cursed trying to keep healing her.

Sasuke, Harry, and Naruto stood outside the room. Naruto was crying. He saw how his mom was so pale and looked lifeless. And all the blood on her, he kept crying. The Hokage wrapped arms around the boys. Harry and Sasuke sat down on chairs while the Hokage held Naruto. Harry sat there letting silent tears fall down his face. They sat there for the next five hours when Tsunade walked out, "Who is the kid of Elleon?" Naruto and Harry raised there head looking at her. "Wait are… Ok well you mom's wounds are healed, it seems she was trapped in her mind." They gasped thinking that they would never talk to there mom again. "I broke it just twelve minutes ago. She should be fine after two weeks of rest. She then looked at Sasuke. "Your Sasuke, right?" He nodded, worried about his mom. She lowered her head "I'm sorry her heart and lung were both damaged, she stable at the moment but she has only but three days at the most to live. But I would guess more about a day in a half. I'll go back to the room to check on them in thirty minutes. Hokage-sama the mothers want you in there along with the boys."

He nodded walking in Ako was barley breathing, she looked over to the boys who ran over giving her hugs. They were telling her not too die while crying. She looked at Sasuke, Naruto and Harry and hugged them. "It will be alright boys." She smiled at them. "Hokage-sama, I asked Elleon already but I want you to know that I want Sasuke to got to Elleon. Also that everything is to go to Sasuke and enough money so Elleon can raise…" She started coughing and wheezing and winced in pain. "Raise Sasuke and to get a new house big enough for all of them."

Sarutobi nodded "It will be done."

"Another thing, make sure these boys get the best training." She said very weak.

"Mom who did this to you? I'll make them pay!" He said in a very angry tone.

"No! Sasuke I don't want you to seek revenge just to live your life as a great ninja." Looking down at with pain in her eyes. She looked barley able to stay awake. "Look he will pay for what he did in dew time. Just live your life." She started to close her eyes going to sleep.

The boys talked to Elleon though there were no smiles there. Elleon told Sasuke it was his brother who killed his clan and about killed her and his mother. She whispered he was acting strange, almost nervous. At that moment Sasuke knew his family was all gone, his mother was dying. Though Elleon, Harry and Naruto would take him into his family it wasn't the same.

Hokage sighed lowering his head "Elleon I need to go to the tower, heal quickly." He left to see Tsunade "I saw your slug on Ako you still haven't given up on her."

Tsunade nodded "I haven't. I'll still try and save her."

"So you got over you phobia over blood. May I ask how?" Sarutobi asked her.

"You know Elleon was apart of my team I couldn't let her die, even if the team isn't together anymore." She said looking in the room, "Tell me did Elleon really adopt Minato's kid knowing what he was."

The Hokage nodded "Yeah she did, said she didn't care. Well I have to go talk to the elders about what happen." He sighed leaving.

LPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJPLPJP

Sarutobi walked into the Hokage tower sighing not knowing what to do. Itachi was across the room. The two elders and Danzo walked in sitting down. "No one knows it's you Itachi we can blame it on a rouge ninja and you can live with your brother." Said Danzo who wanted to use the boy more.

"Not so simple, Elleon and Ako lived. Elleon told Sasuke it was Itachi though he seemed strange. We can find a way around it. Why didn't you just kill everyone? We could then deal with Ako if we needed to later on if she became a threat."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

The old woman spoke "I have an idea say a couple Uchiha were killed by someone from the outside and henged to look like Itachi."

Sarutobi looked at Itachi and nodded "I'll talk to Elleon and your mother. She might live if Tsunade has her way. You three can go. I need to give Itachi a mission s-class." They groaned leaving.

"Sir!" Itachi stood in place ready for orders. He handed him a file, "In a week this man is to be killed. He is trying to overthrow the village." In the file was a picture of Danzo. "You are dismissed. Be here at midnight; think over if you want to stay in Konoha. " He said and Itachi left. He still thought of him leaving the village would be best. He sighed and let the boy make up his mind. He lit his pipe and smoked for some time, trying to clear his mind. He watched the rain fall over the village and needed to think what was next to do. He looked at the fourths statue and sighed thinking of his son and his friends.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Albus sighed as the wireless played in his office it had been some time since the search had started. He turned the music off and went to go for a walk when the fireplace light up with a green flare. Fudge stepped out "Albus here is some things we have gathered from the search. The village he had been to made us pay a pretty penny to get the information. Though I don't know what good it will do us. Maybe you can figure something out. I have to go back to the Ministry. Good day!" He said dropping two scrolls on the table. Albus went over to the table to read it.

A/N: Look I am fine with not posting new chaps. I have most of seven done. Now here is the deal I am now in college. (Yay me) And second I have a beta writer well two. One is still editing and when she is done I'll repost the chapter. But so help me I am fine with not posting for months on end. Even a year if I get mad. Yes I know I am evil. All my fanfictions I have the next chapters let alone about all of it planned out. But I want reviews they keep me going. Ok, so little spoiler so stop reading if you don't want to know. Ok ninjas shall go to Hogwarts. But if you would like to be in the story leave a reply with you name info of what you look like. Also vote in my profile. That is all. And yes i am hyper at the moment. Hehehehhe now on to writing five more pages or try to..... Also vote shall Itachi be evil.. I made up my mind but it goes to something else im iffy about and girl pairings for the boys. And boy pairing. Was thinking of harry fred. hmmmmmmmm. Or Gaara.......... well im rambling off i go.


	7. Chaos

Chapter Seven

Chaos

A/N: Ok so if you look at the map of the countries in Naruto it can't be Japan I said Asia because well I don't know what it be. So unless someone reading this and knows. Then please tell me it help a lot. So from now on there on an Island a pretty big one near Japan and China. No one knows about except high ranked officials. It is like north Korea, and Cuba. Well in a way, basic no one knows about it but people high up. And the people like Vernon who went cant go to the hidden villages. Vernon wondered off to ditch Harry. Any way I'll be putting more about this much later on. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Elleon though I do own, since I made her up. And I don't make money off this. Come on I'm a poor college student.

Albus Dumbledore, was about to read some scrolls. That they had been able to receive from a village that was near were Vernon Dursley had left the-boy-who-lived. There was a problem rising as the Ministry of Magic is now taken part of the search. The Minster Fudge said once the boy was found he be taken and raised by a noble family. The Malfoys had already offered to raise the boy, along with some other known deatheaters. How they found out he doesn't know. Now the Dursleys were in a waiting cell while they waited for trail. He looked down at the scrolls before him still sealed, he had to pay a lot of money for them. He did know a little about the lands but not much. He tried to decide which would be better to look at first. He opened the one that talked about the lands. He looked at it after casting a translation spell on it. He then began to read the scroll carefully to not miss any information. The scroll went on telling about the countries and the different rulers. The village Harry was at the leader was the Raikage. He learned that recently there Raikage died saving the village from a demon. In the lands of the elements there is many demons different classes. They are leveled by how powerful they are by the number of their tails. There was known the nine-tailed fox, eight tail octopus, but had a few years back learned of the eight tail wolf, they never told any other country, it goes on listing a raccoon a cat a turtle, though it list some are yet known. The scroll went on talking about for the longest time they thought there was only nine demons. But found out they were wrong, most stayed hidden or lived in the summon realm. But that was only a theory. Albus put a lemon drop in his mouth thinking, 'wonderful the boy has been left in a savage land,' he thought. He started reading on the ranks of the jobs. And soon got to the ranks of the ninjas and the type of jobs they have. He saw it go into little detail about the sand village and the leaf and then to the land of the sound that was rising and so on.

He rolled it up and went to read the one about Harry. It wrote the date and time he was found, some jounin named Elleon had taken him to raise. How in a months time Harry had his eyes repaired. Then went on showing his grades at school it talked about the attack of the wolf demon. And how Harry volunteered to be the container or known as the jailer. Though they did not believe that Harry would live threw the night, let alone still alive. After the clean up was done we went back to school the children picked on him and harassed him since they thought he was a demon. Also taking out there anger for the lost of family members and friends. The teachers said that he had changed in power, the boy was being picked something happened sending a blast at the boy knocking him five feet away. The scroll told how it was believed to be the demon trying to hurt the children. The city then turned on the boy while his mother was gone on a long term mission. When she came back to the village she took her son and there all there items. Harry had been exiled from the village they left and did not know were they had gone. It was listed that Elleon was not born in the village but from the village hidden in the leaves. She had married a man she meet during the war but once it ended and there was peace they married. But only a year later he died in a mission. They listed how she had some family in the village of the sand and a couple of other countries. Albus looked at the scroll and went to read on some notes the Raikage made about Harry. And the wolf how only a week was left till Harry would be to old and he would not be able to be used for the ritual. Though there is barley any chance of the boy living, he wrote how the power of the wolf demon will fuse with the boys charka over time mixing. There was more but Albus stopped reading. 'How could this have happen? I am sorry Lilly, James. There son now has a demon in him, maybe it will be good for when Tom comes back. Yes that has to be the power he knows not.' He looked out the window looking at the lake thinking. 'This woman Elleon may be a problem. The ministry will want Harry for themselves, though it seems she has been raising him for some time.' He smiled and went to the floo to make a call.

It was a dark night with the clouds covering the sky, the scent of rain was in the air. The cool breeze blew his hair as he looked at the window in front of him. The thrill of the hunt began to crawl threw his veins. He took a deep breath and jumped crashing through the window, to see the man before him fall to the ground. "You're a threat to the village." He said before slitting his throat. The hot warm blood sprayed onto him. He looked to the door were he could hear the sound of the guards coming. He looked down at the man before him. Danzo was dead. His mission was finished, Itachi leaped out of the window. Heading off to clean up before returning to see the hokage.

Harry looked out the window to see the dark clouds. While making some ramen noodles for the three of them. Naruto was playing with his noodles as ate all the noodles but not his normal speed. Harry only ate half of his, he saw that Sasuke only took a couple bites before pushing the bowel away. Harry saw Naruto getting up from the couch and went to the bathroom to clean up before going to bed. Harry glanced at Sasuke, he looked so hollow not knowing what to do. Sasuke hadn't spoken since they left the hospital, "Hey Sasuke, why don't you use my mom's bathroom and you can sleep in her bed tonight if you want. That is if you need alone time." Harry said looking at him a little worried. The other boy nodded and walked into Elleon's room, and began to get ready for bed. Harry looked out seeing it starting to rain, he wondered where Itachi was. He heard Naruto get out and saw him walking in his frog pj's and went to his room. Harry went in and started to take his shower. He let the hot water hit his face as he thought of Sasuke and his lose. Harry knew that Elleon wasn't his birth mother. He could remember a huge man and a thin ugly woman raising him. He knew they were not his parents, he started wondering who his real parents were and why they left him with them. Harry frowned wanting to know why? He loved Elleon she was now his mother and it didn't matter about his past anymore. He was thinking though about his birthparents, still wondering. Harry saw a green flash everywhere. "NO! NOT HARRY!!! PLEASE NOT HARRY KILL ME INSTEAD!!! JUST DON'T KILL MY BABY!!!" Harry heard a woman's voice. "Out of the way foolish girl, all I want is the boy." A man's voice said sounding very cold and evil. "NO! NOT HARRY!!! I BEG YOU, PLEASE!!!!!" He then heard her scream and a green flash. He looked around standing in hallway he could see water and saw a light glow in the distance. He began heading towards it. All of a sudden Harry could hear Naruto yelling his name along with banging. He shook his head and looked around back in the shower. Which was now ice cold, yelping Harry jumped out of the shower while grabbing his towel. He opened the door, to see Naruto standing there. "Harry we just got news. They said Sasuke's mom is going to…….."

Itachi was cleaned off as he stood outside the window waiting. There was a group of root ninjas in the office talking about the death of Danzo. The Hokage asked if they had any leads. They shook their head no. One said it seemed like an outsiders job, they told how there was sand near the body. So they believe it to be a sand ninja. The hokage nodded, "Listen I will be assigning a new person in charge of the root ninjas. Until then you are regular ninjas. All of you are on hold I will be sending a team of ANBU black ops. The root ANBU looked annoyed , "And every root member will be under the command of myself and Jiraiya until I can find a permanent replacement. Another thing take his body to Morino Ibiki. Wake Inoichi Yamanaka, I want him checking the mind of Danzo we might find his killer that way. Also they shall question all of the root ninjas. This is to be kept away from the villagers and other ninja's unless told by me or Jiraiya. Anyone found talking about this will be dealt with treason. The deaths of the Uchiha clan will be bad enough to the village. That will be all you're dismissed."

"Hai" they all said at once and vanished.

"Itachi come in before you get sick." He said doing paper work. Itachi climbed in. "Good work my boy, it's sad it had to come to that. But he had become a danger to the village. He wanted your brother and Naruto to be trained as his weapons. He also wanted to use you." The Hokage was more talking to himself. He stood making a shadow clone, "Lets go to the hospital. You should put a henge on. Hmmmmm, make it Kakashi as he is out on a mission. So you won't run into him." Itachi nodded and did as he said. The third Hokage looked at him "you're missing something." He nodded and went getting an orange book handing it to him. "Here you go. Now lets get to the hospital.

Tsunade glared at the third, as she saw him go in with Kakashi and that orange book. She went off to where Jiraiya was to give him a beating on morals. Elleon looked up barley awake. "Kakashi…. I thought."

The third raised his hand Ako looked up. "Alright, no yelling now, this will be an S –class secret. If any of you tell. I'm sorry you will be killed, no matter if you are a mom. Now Ako did you know what went on at the Uchiha meetings."

She shook her head, "No Hokage-sama. I wasn't allowed to know. Since I wasn't a kunoichi, and only non ninjas allowed in the meetings were men."

The Hokage nodded, "Ako, the Uchiha clan has been wanting more power for some time. When Minato Namikaze became the fourth Hokage the head of the clan was outraged. Saying that the Uchiha's should have someone from their clan be the Hokage. Then when the nine tails attacked and Minato died saving the village it seemed to quite down. We got a spy to watch to warn us of any danger. They were planning a civil war." Ako gasped and looked at the blanket in shame. "The elders and Danzo pushed to have everyone of your clan whipped out. Your eldest son made a deal to save Sasuke's life. He tried to get them to let you live, but they wouldn't hear of it. The matter had to be dealt with. Itachi you can remove it now." Kakashi was not there anymore, but Itachi was. He went to stand by his mother and bowed. "I am so sorry mother. " She put her hand on his head "It is ok sweetie. Thank you for saving your brother." She was crying. It was her son she could not hate him no matter what he did.

Elleon watched this while looking at him. "Itachi…" He turned around "Thank you for not killing us off. It would have broken the boys' heart." Itachi nodded and felt a little heat to his face but no one would notice. He didn't think she would thank him. She understood how hard it must have been for him. "So what do we tell the boys Hokage-sama."

The hokage sighed "Don't tell them anything. If they ask tell them you don't wanna talk about it. I have to do damage control and see how many know it was Itachi. Also Jiraiya wants to talk to him about something." They nodded. "Ako when Sasuke becomes a Ninja and on a team. I will allow you to make the choice of when, or if he should be told. If need be, and you cannot tell him yourself, I can tell him." He nodded. "Itachi you should become Kakashi again. We must meet with Jiraiya before the end of the night."

Itachi followed the Hokage till they were in a room with Jiraiya who nodded to the Hokage. "Nice henge." Jiraiya said looking at Itachi who went ahead and dispelled it. He nodded to the one of the great Sannin. He bowed his head to him to show his respect. Jiraiya looked at him "Itachi tell me what do you know of the Akatsuki."

"That the members are all S-class missing nins." He said looking at Jiraiya who was nodding with a serious look on his face. Itachi knew of how no one thought Jiraiya could ever be serious. He looked at him and was surprised though he never showed it. Jiraiya began talking about the Akatsuki and a plan of his.

The next morning the village was talking about the deaths of the Uchiha clan. Everyone was talking about how Sasuke, Itachi and Ako were the only ones left alive. Some rumors people belived it was Itachi who killed his entire clan. Though no one had proof at the moment. A lot of the villagers were worried they had seen the Uchiha's as their saviors since they were the military police. They were worried what would happen to the village now that they were gone. People soon learned that Elleon and Ako were in the hospital. Many went to give flowers to these women, more so for Ako and prayed for their health. There was also talk about how Tsunade and Jiraiya were both in town at the moment. People were talking about how Tsunade had saved Elleon from dying and was still trying to save Ako.

The boys went to the hospital before school. Both there mom's were fast asleep and wouldn't wake up. Tsunade told them to go to school, that they both needed rest. Also if anything happened she would have them pulled and brought here right away. As the boys walked to the academy they could hear people whispering. Harry over heard someone saying how Elleon got what she deserved for being a demon lover, by raising the demon. Harry knew of the demon in him, but did not know that they were talking about Naruto. He started to get mad listening to this. Naruto walked with Sasuke they both seemed not to be paying attention to the whispers in the crowds. "To bad the person who killed the Uchiha's didn't go and kill the demon, or finish off the job on the demon lovers." This set Harry off making he ran off at them. He fist drawn but was stopped before he could deliver the punch an anbu looked down at Harry he had a mask that only covered half his face on and some weird silver hair that stood at a strange angle. "Harry, Naruto, Sasuke. Go to school now. I'll deal with them, don't worry Harry." Harry nodded and went off with Naruto and Sasuke.

School seemed to drag by, it was dark and gloomy. Everyone seemed so sad, most of the girls would walk up to Sasuke and tell him how sorry they were for his lost. And they were praying for his mother's good health. Ino and Sakura turned to Naruto and Harry, also wishing for Elleon's good health too. They walked off in front, of them to sit down. Hinata was walking over and bowed to Sasuke, "Sasuke, our clan is sorry for your lost. We also hope for your mother's good health. Naruto-kun, Harry I hope your mother will be feeling better soon." She said looking at Naruto blushing she walked over to the table sitting down. 'I didn't stutter.' She thought, smiling.

Some boys started whispering how it was said that the eldest son, Itachi, killed off the entire clan. That set Sasuke off about to beat the crap out of them when Iruka walked in yelling at Sasuke to sit down. He went on and told the class to bow their heads for a moment of silence for the deaths of the Uchiha clan, and for the speedy recovery of the two mothers. Iruka started his lesson by telling the students to rise. He thought some fresh air would do them some good. They walked to the monument, and started telling the students of the great things each Hokage has done. "Minato Namikaze . Minato was a prodigy among ninja, such that enemy villages issued flee-on-sight orders if ever he appeared on a battlefield." This news made all the students look up at the Iruka wanting to learn more with stars in their eyes. "He developed a jutsu that was in essence a teleportation jutsu, allowing him to wipe out whole armies in the blink of an eye, thus earning him the title of Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was our Fourth Hokage, he defeated the nine tailed fox demon, sadly at the cost of his life. Then you have the Third Hokage." He said looking at the students. He went on talking about all the Hokages and smiled. By time he was done he told them they were free to go for lunch. The students followed him back to school to get there lunch boxes.

Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke had forgotten to make their lunches that morning. They sat there while thinking and letting their stomachs to growl in hunger. Saskura walked up to Sasuke with a lunch box she went to give the extra one she made for him. But Ino beat her to it and he took it not paying attention. Hinata at the moment was handing an extra one over to Harry and Naruto who was too bussy looking off. Sakura looked at Naruto "Naruto here." She said handing it over to him and walking off. He stared at her now smiling with a new school boy crush. Hinata looked at Naruto, "Later Harry, Naruto." She said the last part and left blushing. Naruto didn't here Hinata and looked at Harry "I think I'm in love Harry. Have you ever noticed how great Sakura's hair is."

"Naruto it is pink. I think Hinata is better than Sakura. She is rude and bossy." He said and went to eat. He gave the food Hinata made for Naruto, on top of Sakura's box. Naruto went to eat grabbing the top thinking it was Sakura's and started eating. 'Wow, Sakura is a great cook. This is almost as good as ramen.' He thought while nodding he head he keep eating and soon was eating Sakura's food thinking it was ok.

They soon went back to class, Iruka had a list and parent slips. "Alright I want all of you to get a parent or guardian to sign the form. You will be coming here on Friday night and going on a survival training. This will last till Monday morning. You will have a team leader assigned to your teams. Since the numbers are off there is going to be a five man team unless some one doesn't get the form signed. This is worth 75% of your grade." He said looking at the class. The class started whispering "now each team will be assigned a job to do. Some will be a tracking team, some will be gathering information. Others well there is many different jobs. Now lets talk about element charka." Half way throughout the lesson Iruka had to wake Naruto. He sighed looking at the students in dismay.

A/N: So sorry it taken me longer than I thought to update. I broke my arm a couple weeks back. Yay me I have a cool dragon on my cast. And Second I started my second job evil I know. And I broke it over three weeks ago. So the hospital said it was a sprain, they took the wrong x-rays. Went to the doctor a week later, wasn't on pain killers my arm really hurts. He says I have to get another x-ray, I'm thinking yay waste of money… Get them to find out my arm is broken. Go to the doctor he left so I had to get my cast the next day. And on a bright note saw star trek at the premier on Tuesday everyone should see it. Though I would talk about it but I don't need more death threats. Oh, so I thought my day was bad so my bosses also my friend. His ex-girlfriend tried running him over seven times. My thought is she is crazy or what the heck did you do to tick her off. He gets taken to jail and in the same day his cousin sets his kitchen on fire. You know what I'm thinking what the hell did he do to get his karma so bad. Me I'm just a klutz. Anyway please review. Any ideas are welcomed. And happy mothers day.


	8. Things Coming Into Place

Chapter Eight

Things Coming Into Place

A/N: Ok the first part was to help me get back into writing this since I got stuck at how I was going to play some things out. So yeah.

Vernon Dursley was chained to a chair in a huge room, he tried moving but couldn't. Looking to he left he saw his wife scared since she too was chained. Their son was being held by a woman on the other side of the court. It was their neighbor Mrs… Vernon just couldn't remember her name and didn't understand why she was here. The quite huge empty room was soon filled with masses of people the room seemed to be expanding to fit everyone in the room. He soon saw the flashes of cameras and hears the freaks shouting vile things at them. Calling him a monster, then he saw the men and women walking in wearing robes they looked important than there was the man who was the cause of all of this. Looking away he saw a group of people looking at him they seemed happy of what he and his wife did. He would normally agree with them but something about the man with blond hair and grey eyes made him feel very nervous.

Petunia was worried she knew that there was no getting out of it, and that her husband was the main cause. If they just left him at the orphanage then they be ok. But he left the little brat in a country no one even knew about. Well only certain people who weren't part of the government could find out. How Vernon got the job to go over there she will never know. She saw her little boy knowing that they never see her son again if she didn't think fast. No one would raise her baby with as much love as she had for him. Marge wouldn't get him, they said it was a magical problem and since they knew that he was a wizard they did crimes against their kind and way of life. Vernon had been sent threw their court systems only to get out of it by claiming that they tried finding the boy. She knew he filed a missing report while there. He told her though he left the freak outside a different city. In the forest, only to fill the report when he was on the other side of their country about four days later saying he went missing that night. Of course they never told their top dollar lawyer. The case lasted for months since there was so much interviews with other families. Vernon had to miss Dudley's birthday because of it. Petunia thought how lucky her husband was to be proven incent but was still punished for carless parenting. His punishment are: to go to parenting school for a year, they have to have a social worker visit their house twice a week to make sure they are raising Dudley right till he is sent off to boarding school. And some one will sit down with him every year till he is eighteen. She thought the worst been over but she been wrong.

She knew what this world thought of that little freak. They loved him since he saved them all, so it was already one sided. She watched as a man walked over to Vernon and forced him to take something. They started asking his name and he answered, they asked him things that only she would know. Soon they asked him what he did with Harry and why?

"I got rid of the little freak. I was to be sent on a trip for work somewhere in Asia. The Freak had been doing magic since he was left with us. When he did it public that was the last straw. I thought no one would notice if he didn't come back. Couple of the neighbors asked what happen. We told them that he went to visit some of his father's family. When we went there he wondered off and no one could find him." Vernon went on telling the truth. This went on for awhile once it ended they walked to her and forced her to take whatever it was. They began asking questions asking her, how they raised the boy. Where he slept, what they fed him, what did they do when Harry would do magic. And last they told her to tell them everything that lead up to Harry being abandoned and what she knew on the mater.

Once life seemed it be back to normal but the day they told her family since they knew the child was magical, they also fell under their laws dealing with children. She looked up to listen to them being sentenced to a Prison for the next 30 years before they be released, and that their son's memories of them would be wiped clean. The family would have a squib in it and would rename him and raise him. If no one wants to take him the government will give the boy a name and he be left at one of their orphanages. They would never be able to learn of their son was. Vernon started yelling in furry and Petunia started crying. Only reason the witches and wizards weren't demanding death or the kiss was that muggles don't last very long.

A woman who held their son turned to the court. " May I ask something, instead of giving him a name let the boy believe his parents are dead and wipe his memories of how he was raised. Just let him remember their love. I believe the parents should be punished but for the child to not know his parents is still cruel." The woman smiled.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the Minister Fudge's office waiting. His people believe to have found Harry or people who would be able to help them find him. Something about an escort, all he was thinking about is how the school started up only three weeks ago and he would be missing the next month. Minerva was used to covering for him but this was a long time for him to be gone. He found a past student who Minerva went to school with. The man was a past Ravenclaw, so at the moment the head of her house is Madame Hooch. Albus was thinking of how everything would be run for the next month. Well more till he returned, he didn't even notice Minister Fudge walked in with five aurors that he could not match a face to a name. Minister Fudge pulled out of his desk a rope, "Well, let us go." They all grabbed hold of it.

They appeared in front of a pair of gates for a city. There was men who appeared before them in a cloud of sand. "State your business, and were you are from!" The man wearing a mask covering half his face, he wore the normal ninja uniform like his partner next to him. Only difference was that he had a fan closed on his back.

Albus spoke up before Fudge said something wrong. The only reason they could understand them easy was because of the langue spell they used before coming. "My name is Albus Dumbledore I am here looking for a boy. This is our Minister for our country we are here to find him since his family he was left with left him in the village hidden in the clouds. They told us that the boy and his new mother left, and they said they might be here. We would like to speak with your leader of this village." Albus said looking at the men. The nodded and bite his thumb and some blood appeared he put his hand to the ground summoning a weasel. He whispered something to it and the weasel disappeared running off.

"You will need to wait here till our leader decides what to do with you." The man said while wondering what was with their strange clothes. And why would the care so much about one boy, maybe the child is strong or the last one with a blood line. He hoped if this was true that they would not give the child up. There plans with the child Garra had been such a failure. Or maybe they could get a lot of money out of them. They do look rich.

After ten minutes a group of ninja's and Kunoichi's appeared. One of the women held a fan that was closed and hooked on her back just like the ninja who summoned the weasel. "You are to come with us. Kazekage said he will see you right now." She said and motioned for them to start walking while they followed them she walked behind the group.

As Albus walked he noticed a boy with red hair and a scar on his forehead. It had a strange symbol. While looking at him, he noticed how tired the boy looked. He was walking ahead, of the ninjas. Their escorts all were looking nervous around this child. It was as if the child could kill them all, with just a blink of an eye. Albus listened to his escort, hearing the mentioning of the demon child. He went ahead to look in the mind of this ninja to find out, that the child. His name was Gaara and his father turned him into a demon jailor. He just wanted a powerful weapon. But the child was feared and hated with so much passion, that there had been attempts on his life. Albus pulled out not able to take it. Thoughts of Harry and how he must be treated, what if the people he was with treated him like this village treats their leaders son. He just hoped everything would work out. His thoughts sifted from Harry's well being do the duty at hand as he walked into the office of the Kazekage. The man had dark brown hair with slightly red high lights. He looked up from his paper work smiling.

"So tell me what is it that you need done?" The leader asked. He saw Albus about to speak but the little plump man with the horrible taste in hats walked up.

"I am Minister Fudge, from the Ministry of Magic in England. We are looking for a child that has been misplaced. He belongs with us and not your kind. His parents had been murdered and many purebloods wish to raise him. So we need you to tell us if the boy is here. If not we need to know how to get to the Village Hidden Among the Trees." Fudge said sounding all high and mighty.

The Kazekage smiled and looked at him, "Let's see tell us about this boy and we will give you a price for all of our work. You must understand since your wasting my time with your useless hunt for just another child. So why should I bother over an orphan." He smiled and listened to this poor excuse of a leader rant how the child that lived is not a waste of time. KazeKage smiled holding up his hand. He looked at the elder, "Look how much are you going to pay for us to look around the city. More you pay the faster we will have it done."

Albus sighed and handed the man a photo of baby Harry, then a child photo of James. "He looks just like his father is what his family said. He has a lightning bolt scar of his forehead. Your village will get, one bag of gold coins if you can tell us in the next twenty minutes." He said holding the bag up.

The KazeKage took the bag and listened to him talking about the mother who was raising him. "I know all former and on duty ninjas, none of them match this woman. And the child would be eight as you say. He would be in my son's class. The boy is not in this Village." He pulled out a sheet. "Since how great your kind is and how important your leader is. We can help you get to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but at a price." The Kazekage was writing things.

The Minister looked furious. "Price we shouldn't have to pay. You should be honored just to be able to help us…"

Albus looked at the Minister and sent a spell silencing him. He was not about to lose a chance at finding Harry. "What price are we talking here?"

Fudge was very annoyed and about to burst for the waste in time the spent here, and how they had to pay for everything done.

"Well it be an A-Rank Mission but if you're that important it be pushing an S-Rank Mission. Since you will not be able to go at ninja speed it takes about two weeks of travel by foot. Then there is the supplies needed, water, food, weapons, tents, and so on. Let's see the rank for my ninjas would be pretty high, can't use lower ranks. As you said this boy is very important. So here is the price, I'll help explain things, to you that you need explained." The Kazekage smiled at the look of this Fudge man's face. "There is another matter. You can wait two days before leaving, and I'll have one of the best teams ready. Or you can leave late tonight, having two genin teams and a couple Chunin. Of course you would have two jounin" The Kazekage smiled he knew which one the foolish Minister of Magic was going to pick.

"We need to leave now. We don't have time to waste; we need to find the boy as soon as possible." The Kazekage nodded and started writing a list of the men needed he figured it be best to have a med-ninja go too. Down: six genin, two chuunin, and two jounin. He smiled and was having the teams picked. "Alright you will be leaving at ten o' clock. You will be staying at a waiting room till then. "He waved his hand. "Oh the bill is this if it is not paid in the next hour you will not get your mission." He said smiling.

Fudge sat in the waiting room annoyed, well that was an understatement he was ticked off. One it was going to take a whole three hours before they left. He would have to be doing a lot of traveling by foot. His sources said that the boy should have been in this city. If he did not find the boy and get him back in the next two months till the voting for the next Minister started. There last chance was finding Harry in the Leaf Village. If he isn't there he could wish his nice job good-bye. And he was sure the tips from the Malfoy family would leave. He thought about how much money they were wasting on the boy who lived.

Albus thought if Fudge hadn't insulted the village it would have been lower than what it was at the moment. And that they would have had the better team and be leaving in a couple hours. And they might have found a way for them to travel faster. Albus wished once again he could have left the Minister back in London.

Iruka handed out the parental slips he noticed that Naruto was gone already. He sighed thinking it would take him awhile to find Naruto. That was until his brother Harry walked up. "Hello Harry, here is your slip and your brothers since he ran off before I could give him his."

"I think he went to see how mom is doing. He has been really shaken up about this, along with Sasuke." Sasuke had already left. "I hope our mom's will be ok." Harry looked up with a sad face. Iruka could tell that Harry was putting up a mask and he was trying to hide how upset he was. Iruka knew if Harry acted worried Naruto would be even more worried.

"Harry can you tell Elleon and Ako that is they ever need anything to just ask, and to get better." Iruka said while putting some papers into a bag.

Naruto ran towards the hospital leaving behind Harry and Sasuke. Though once he got there he was having trouble getting in to the point his 15 minute head start was almost for noting. And he wouldn't be able to see them first if it wasn't for an Anbu who wore a weasel mask helping him. He walked down the halls soon coming to the mothers room. Naruto looked at the ground and walked in. The room was quite well besides the monitors and machines beeping. He looked seeing his mom was still asleep with a scroll in her lap. He sighed then saw Ako 'Sasuke's mom doesn't look so good.' Naruto thought while walking over. She was very pale to the point she looked as if she had no color, and tired she saw Naruto. She smiled at him, "Hi Naruto" she said weakly. "How was school today."

Naruto looked at the ground and shrugged his shoulders he thought it felt weird telling Sasuke's mom about school. Since that should be for Sasuke to tell. Since it wasn't looking so good. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and heard his brother and Sasuke walking in .

"It was school though we have a class trip… We'll be having a survival test this coming weekend. I hope I'm on Harry, and Sasuke's team. Sakura would be good too, I can't wait." It was still five days away till they would start the test. And the test lasts for about four days. They would be starting it late Friday in the afternoon, then end it at noon Monday.

She smiled at him and looked at him the boy looked so nervous and upset. Almost to the point he didn't want to talk to her. It pained her to see this, it made her wonder how bad Sasuke was going to take it. She wondered about how her son would live if she doesn't pull through. The doctors told her not to tell the boys that her chances for living were up because it was so slim. They didn't want to give the boys false hope.

Ako watched as Sasuke was the next one to walk in. He carried some flowers that he knew was his mothers favorites. She smiled fondly at her son, she sat up a little. "Hello Sasuke how are you doing today."

"Could be better mom. Here I got these for you, I thought you would like them."

She saw a sheet of paper in his hand. "So, Naruto was telling me about school today. I hear you will be going on your first survival test this weekend. Why don't you tell me what happen in school."

"Not much mom we had a field trip to look at the monuments of the hokages, then we had lunch break. Iruka went over what the survival test slash mission will be about, thought us about elemental Justus, then he gave us a list of exercises to do." He looked worried and sat down next to his mom. "I was told that you needed to sign this mom."

She took the paper signing it and smiled at her son. After she signed the paper a nurse walked in with Harry. "Alright Ako we need you to get back to sleep. I'll be giving you your medicine." She went and started to do some checkups on Ako and was writing some things down. Soon leaving Ako had fallen asleep because of the medicine.

The boys sat there talking and studding, someone brought them food. Elleon had woken up and talked to the boys for a couple hours. Before the Hokage walked in telling them they should be getting home since it was getting late. Harry and Naruto got Elleon to sign the papers right before they left. As they left they saw the woman who had been healing their mom's the other day walk towards there room. "Don't worry boys Tsunade is one of the best healers and she cares for your mothers. She will do everything in her power to help them."

The boys nodded and walked with the Sarutobi back to Elleon's place. They stayed quite while walking, it was something he could see Sasuke maybe even Harry but Naruto. He was worried about the boys since it been decided that Itachi would be used as a spy. He was worried about how Sasuke would take it, even Naruto and Harry would be effected. Even though Itachi wasn't there older brother, he would take time to play with all three of them. Sarutobi thought back to only a couple weeks ago all four boys were playing ninja together. It pained him to see these boys go threw this, but it must be done. If things play out right after they get enough information on this group. They could take the next step and start taking out it's members. Once the organization was gone Itachi could come back and they would just clear his name. If that wouldn't work they could have him change his name and have him be under a illusion. Maybe if they are lucky something else could happen.

Albus Dumbledore walked with the ninja's it had been Four days since they left. The ninjas had just told them that they have reached the border of the fire and wind countries. There was tree's that bordered the desert. Soon they reached a road, while walking he thought it was a good thing they had all brought pepper up potions. Since most of them don't do this much walking normally. He knew the Minister would be sore for months. He thought it funny how most of them would be in better shape because of this. Albus was smiling for a strange reason he was listing to an auror asking him to tell him about what it was like fighting Grindelwald. Albus sighed the man wanted to know everything, "only reason I stepped in was because it had to be done. The fight is something I would like to forget." The ninjas of the group could tell that it meant something more. Well the older ninjas could tell. Because of the young Aura bringing it up, Albus thoughts drifted to being fresh out of school. Him and his friend was planning to do a lot of traveling. That had all changed once his mother passed away. He was to watch little Ariana, since his brother was going be going back to school. Aberforth said once he finished school he would watch his sister after that. Aberforth always watcher Ariana during the summer. Aberforth said how he didn't like Gellert. His thoughts drifted about a man across the world, who was in a cell because of him. Looking towards the clear sky had his mind thinking about the past even more. Back to that summer when he had his first meeting of Gellert. They had become fast friends and soon were thinking oh how to make the world better. They were young and both wanted to make the world a better place. He didn't even notice that they were going down the wrong path. Aberforth told him that what they were planning was wrong. But sadly he didn't listen to him. He only realized when it came at such a high cost, Arianna's life. Gellert Grindelwald had fled, and he had changed his life. He could still remember the look on Gellert's face when he showed up to fight him, to stop him.

Albus sighed, "So Minister what do you plan on doing with the problem of the vampires moving back into London."

The Minister was worried, "well were having problems coming up with plans. You know with the budget cuts that went into that area. Though more important matters is were I will have Harry Potter placed, once we get back. It shouldn't take too long, since all we have to do is grab the boy and portkey out." He said nodding more to himself.

The ninjas smirked as a bird flew over head to beat them there. This man had made their KazeKage mad, and they would find out why your don't make a leader of a hidden ninja village mad. The ninjas thought this mission was boring but dealt with it since it was getting them paid really well. More so than a normal S-rank mission.

Iruka stood in front of the class smiling reading off the list, of groups. And they then had a chunnin and genin who would be helping out in the exam. Kotetsu was leading Naruto, Harry, Sasuke and Sakura. At the moment it would work since Sasuke was at the top of the class Naruto was at the bottom, but he thought if Naruto tried during the test and exams that he would be at the top also. They there was Harry a boy who he knew was strong, but only tried enough to stay in the middle. Iruka thought that maybe Elleon went ahead and told the boys not to show their true strengths. Since the three boys would train all the time, he saw them spar once without knowing it. He saw that all three of them had beaten each other at different times. Then Sakura who had the top written test scores she had good chakra control and maybe someday would make a good med-ninja. But they all even each other out.

Kotetsu the ninja had spiky hair and smiled his face had a white thin clothe coming from under his ears over his nose. He fixed his head band while smiling he looked down at his group, he had just passed the chunnin exam. Both him and his best friend had became chunnin, Izumo was leading the Ino, Cho, and Nara group. He wondered if the children knew that if they passed the test together they would be in the same groups when they became ninja. He stood in front of the group looking at a girl with pink hair and a bow pulling her bangs back Sakura. Then there was the hyper active blond kid, Naruto. This one was loud as he listen to him talk to his brother. He hoped the kid would have a change in style of clothing. Orange will end up getting him killed. Then there was his brother, Harry Potter. The boy with messy black hair and green eyes, there was a rumor that some strange things can happen around him. Latest news was last week a woman had been treating Naruto unfair and all a sudden her hair had turned blue. He smiled then turned to Sasuke Uchiha. One of the last Uchiha's his brother has been missing along with one other. Then his mother was in the Hospital, no one knew if she would live past the month. Tsunade has made it so she would last at least a month but her heart was damaged to the extreme. If Tsunade had not been in the village she would have been dead in the first hour. He looked at the group smiling since he wondered how they would do. "Alright our mission is to deliver a package to different locations. We will leave it there get a note and deliver the next. There our other ninja's who will be in here trying to stop us. We will be staying in this training ground till Monday morning. More packages we deliver the better score you will get on this test." His group all nodded as they went off to work.

The first couple days went well for Kotetsu group. He was able to teach what things would be good to eat and what wouldn't. Sakura he noticed was paying the most attention. Sasuke was watching but didn't show any interest, while Naruto well that's Naruto. He loved learning but became bored to fast. Harry on the other hand was watching and took it in but seemed to be thinking of something else. The group had selected threw voting that Harry would be in charge for this. As Sasuke pointed out that Harry was the best at reading maps and figuring out where you were. This was done since Kotetsu was only there to help when needed; he would act as team leader when or if they came to a point to fight. He smiled while helping Sakura cook. They were near a spring along with some cliffs. They were about only thirty minutes to the next drop off point. They had dropped off four scrolls and were at a low B grade. He wasn't going to tell them he watched as Naruto started flirting with Sakura. He smiled and could tell the girl thought he was being annoying. 'I wonder how long it will take him to notice that Hinata likes him.

Harry had been having fun being out in the woods. Though he found Sakura a bit annoying, since all she did was say Sasuke this Sasuke that. Sasuke was one of his best friends but still how could she be so rude to his brother. Naruto would help her out doing things she should do. But not once has she helped out. Harry was gathering firewood for his turn. Kotetsu said once they were done they would he would show them how to seal things away.

Sasuke walked over carrying the water and smiled "Why does Naruto put up with her?"

"Who knows, all I know is that I hope I won't be on the same team when we become ninjas." Harry said caring the wood. They walked back to the camp to see that the tents were all up and that Kotetsu was teaching Naruto how to set up traps. He motions the rest to come over when they were done. Sakura was cooking the food at the moment. Harry dropped off the last load of food. And Sasuke dropped off the last of the water they should need. The boys smiled walking over to see what they could learn for traps. Harry was thinking how it would help Naruto and him so much more with their pranks.

After he finished teaching them how to lay traps, Kotetsu had them all relax and eat dinner. He smiled and after dinner showed the boys the simplest sealing's to be done that even the last past in grades should be able to do. After everyone got that done, he sent them off to bed so he could do the first sift then it be Sakura, Harry, Naruto, Sasuke and then he would finish the last two hours off. That way they could get more sleep. He will take his rest the next night when they are setting up camp.

The next day they finished drop offs. They just found a place to camp. He called them over so he could teach them something. Then have them get to work. "Alright this is something higher up. It is…" Kotetsu was about to teach them tree walking. "Lets go get your stuff ready now." He said standing up grabbing his bag. The four kids ran grabbing there things. Soon he was having them run. Harry leading them to the last drop off point, since someone was now following them. He had a clone made so they would go off to get the information. All a sudden an anbu appeared in front of them. "Test is over lets go, there is a huge storm coming." Kotetsu nodded. He told the students they had to hurry back. They would find out on there grade later based on how the examiners thought there grades should be.

Harry and Naruto had already left the school with Sakura to take her home. Sasuke asked for them to head back without him. He was planning to talk to Iruka. The brothers understood and left, while escorting Sakura home. Harry thought of it more like dragging her home. Harry looked back to see Sasuke about to ask Iruka something.

"Iruka, has any news of Itachi come into light. He has been missing for some time now. Do you know if he is ok. I think if mom saw him alive and well it would help make her fell better." Sasuke still didn't want to believe what Elleon said about Itachi. He felt it must have been a genjustus.

Iruka couldn't turn around, he didn't want to turn around but had to face the child. He knew this would break him, "Sasuke I'm sorry but while the test was going on your mother talked. She said it was Itachi who killed off the clan. He was the one who killed everyone even tried to kill your mother and Elleon. I'm sorry but the Hokage declared him an S-rank missing nin. There are a lot of different rumor's flying around. There is some good news though, they say that Elleon will be able to leave the Hospital this coming Sunday. Also that your mom will pull threw though she will have to stay in bed for the next month and work on building up her strength again. Sasuke I'll say it again if there is anything I can do to help, just ask. If you need to talk to someone, you can come to me. I understand what it is like to lose a family. My parents were taken from me when the fox attacked." He saw the look of pain on Sasuke's face. He handed the boy a scroll, "Better hurry up Naruto and Harry already left. Also you guys passed with flying colors."

He still couldn't believe his brother could do such a thing. He killed their father, tried to kill their mother. He had to have lost his mind, something had to have happen. He nodded to Iruka and left heading home. Not even noticing the rain starting to fall. He saw a flash of lighting and thought he saw his older brother. He took off running, he knew his brother. Itachi would never betray the village or his family. He would always tell him and his friends that your lower than scum if you betray the village. The village is our home our family, why would he do it. It had to be a henge. He followed his brother not paying attention. He would stop looking around and when the flashes of lighting lit the area he would see Itachi's shadow and follow it.

Sasuke stopped feeling the rain coming down his face. He slid to a stop and looked up at the gates to the Uchiha compound. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open to see flashes of lighting across the sky. Sasuke saw him and took off running again.

A/N: Well now Albus is on his way and should be getting there soon. Sasuke is after his brother. Who is an S-Rank missing nin. And hey arm is out of the cast working on the next chapter hope to have the next one up soon. Don't forget to check the poles out.


	9. A Not So Peaceful Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Harry Potter. And I do not make any money off of this I am a poor college student.

Chapter Nine

A Not So Peaceful Weekend

Sasuke took a deep breath, his hair was now matted down on his face. He could now see what areas would normally be brightly lit was dark. The only light was coming from the flashes of lighting. He didn't understand why he was so scared, he was sure his brother didn't kill his family. He knew that he wouldn't. But deep down, he wondered if the killer would come back to finish the job. He pushed the sliding door open to his home. Sasuke didn't even bother taking his shoes off, which was making a squeaking sound as he walked down the hallway. He had to see the training hall he had a feeling he would see his brother there. Holding the cold handle he slid the door open.

The room was dimly lit. The curtains were open, once his eyes adjusted to the light. He could see the rain beating down on the window. One of the windows was broken from the fight before. It was so quite that Sasuke could hear the water dripping off his clothes forming the puddle on the floor. He walked in, looking around he saw some candles that were lit in a circle. In the middle was a man he looked to be an anbu. He looked to be praying, the anbu sat up. "Sasuke, why did you come here? You should be with Harry and Naruto safe and sound in bed. You will get sick if you stay in those wet clothes." The anbu stood up and turned around he wore a weasel mask.

"Itachi….. What happen here? Why are they saying you killed everyone? I don't understand you always told us people who kill their comrades are scum, people who harm their family is worse than scum, and people who hurt the village are worse thing you could ever be." Sasuke went to run towards his brother but slipped in the puddle and landed pretty hard.

Itachi face was hidden if it wasn't he might have shown the emotion of how worried he was for his brother. He loves and cares for Sasuke he is his little brother, all he wanted to do was to tell him everything would be alright in the end. That he shouldn't and didn't need to worry about a thing. He picked his sword up and looked at Sasuke he couldn't go with Danzo's idea, which had been to make Sasuke hate him. The third said to deal with it as he pleased. Itachi grabbed his sword and looked at him. "I'm sorry Sasuke, you are too young and not strong enough to know. Once you're a jounin I'll come back and tell you. Until then little brother: train, live and love. Care for your friends always keep them close I'll miss all of you." Walking forward he poked Sasuke as he always did. When Sasuke looked up he saw the Mangekyou Sharingan. Looking around he saw his brother standing there. Sasuke ran after him to see Itachi vanish he was all alone. No one from his family was left. Images and memories of his family would flash before him. Sasuke was on the floor with Itachi looking over him. He brushed Sasuke's hair out of his face. "Sorry brother but it's better for the village and you." He left to go start his long term mission as a missing nin.

Naruto and Harry both bowed to Sakura's parents. Her parents were thanking them, for making sure she got home safe. It had started to rain once they had gotten to the end of Sakura's street. Harry grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and started to leave as fast as he could with the rain coming down like cats and dogs. They took the streets that had the most covered trying to stay dry. "Come on Naruto faster we get there sooner we can have dinner."

Naruto took off running and didn't notice a group of drunks coming out of a bar. The boys ran into them, Naruto ended up in the middle while Harry fell over everyone in a puddle. One of the men had avoided falling into the puddle looked down at the men. He had dark skin, wore a type of black sun glasses, he had four swords, wore a lot of white. He wore a white head band from the village hidden in the clouds. He looked down and saw the mess.

He went to go and help the people get up. He smiled hearing the boy in orange and the other boy getting up both were covered in mud, the blonde boy entire front side of his clothes was brown, while the back was the bright orange. While the dark haired boy only had a little bit on his knees and some on his shirt, but was soaked to the bone from the puddle. The boy with the dark hair was scolding the other about not looking. He smiled figuring they were brothers the way they acted. The man nodded to himself thinking 'yep there brothers.' He started listing to the non-muddy one talking.

"Naruto why didn't you watch were you were going." The dark haired boy said.

'Aww Naruto that is the muddy ones name.' He thought to himself smiling as he watched the show unfolding. He found it funny how Naruto acted.

"What! Why are you blaming me it's these drunks fault! They ran into me, I'm still on the bottom of the pile." He yelled back. Naruto was trying to get the last guy off of him.

Harry sighed walking over and helping the drunk off Naruto then helped Naruto up. "Ok, Ok, but we were running, and we should have seen them." While grabbing Naruto by the arm he pulled him over to the drunks. "Let's say sorry." Now standing in front of the group of men they ran in to. Harry bowed and made Naruto do the same. "We are very sorry for running into you tonight. We will watch were we are going next time."

He watched as the boys saying sorry. Soon turned into them glaring at the drunken villagers. Who were not paying much attention to the boys. One of the men started complaining about how much it would cost to get their clothes cleaned. When looking at them closely, you would see that their clothes were only wet. The men then went on how their mother would hear about it. And she would have to pay for their clothes to be fixed. Instead of leaving like they were going to the group of men started to stagger back into the bar to get more to drink.

Naruto looked at the ground then glared at them. "Stupid drunks," he mumbled to himself. But it was loud enough they stopped. He then looked up and said to them "Your clothes are clean. Only thing wrong with them is all the beer you split on yourself. The water you got on yourself is helping, since you smell of alcohol." Naruto yelled at the drunks. This ended with them all turning around glaring at him.

The ninja from the clouds was about to leave. This had nothing to do with the children or the drunks. He was only here for the exams and to help train Yugito Nii and her team mates. They were fast asleep in the hotel they were staying at. They had come here a week early for the Exams. He was sent here even though he was not there sensei . To be training Yugito with her partner. That way there sensei would be able to do mission in the mean time. And if they pass the first two exams they he would be coming to train the other two members. If they make it to the finals.

The village was sending Yugito's team, since they were the best to show off their strengths. There would be the other teams coming at begging of the exam. The village elders, and the Raikage were only sending this many to the test was they needed to show how strong the village is. The news of them banishing the boy, who had the wolf sealed in him, had got out. They all saw the mistake very quickly.

Killer Bee felt bad about what the village had done to the boy. He had been out on a long term mission when the boy had the sealing done and was banished. The man felt horrible he wish he been there. Though he would not have been able to do much, he was only a chuunin back then. He been told the only reason everyone freaked out was because they boy should have died. And the child showed different abilities, but the village was to driven by grief.

His thoughts drifted to the Nii the girl who was only fifth-teen years old. She was just now joining a team, since she was not part of a clan she had been raised by the village Anbu. The Raikage thought it be best if she joined a team the other two members. Both of those genin have been trained around the clock for the past year to be above chuunin level. He wondered what it will be like when his brother becomes the Raikage. He has already said he will allow the boy and his mother to come back to the village. That is if they ever learn where they went and if they wanted to come back.

Walking back into the bar he couldn't help but over hear the muttering coming from the villagers. "_That monstes brat needs to learn his lesson." _One said. Others were talking about teaching him lesson, along with the brother. And how they should beat some manners into the brats. The brothers were about to run when the felt to adult men holding their arms. He turned to stop it and saw bright green eyes looking up at the men, then the scar that was the mark of exile for the wolf demon container. Killer Bee smiled looking at the boy.

"Hey men, you better let those boys go." Bee said taking a stance.

Most the men laughed and held Naruto and Harry in their arms. "Look this is a leaf matter so go off and do whatever you're here to do." One of the civilians said looking at him smirking.

An Anbu landed next to Killer Bee, he was wearing a dog mask, "I would do what he says. Or shall we see what the Hokage says. I heard everything and have seen everything that has gone on here."

"What does it matter we just want to teach the little monster a lesson. " As soon as he said that he was pinned to the wall and the children were free. There was three more anbu's standing there in a second. One with a bear mask holding the man against the wall. Dog was holding the Naruto, cat had the Harry, and hawk was looking at killer bee.

"Sir we need you to go to the hotel now. We are on high alert and the storm is getting worse." The female stated it was easy to see that he needed to leave and that he wouldn't be seeing those boys. From normal means it looks as if they anbu don't stand hurting children or academy students. But closer look it was easy to see they were hiding a huge secrete. He wondered if it was about the wolf child but it had to do with the word monster.

Harry smiled once he saw dog, since dog has always been kind to him and his brother. Next thing he knew was that cat had gotten ahold of him. "Cat I'll take the boy's home. Hey Naruto do you know where Sasuke is? His mother said he be staying with you and your brother till she got out?" Dog was a little worried since he was in charge of the boys and had been held up at the Hokages office earlier.

Naruto looked up at dog shaking his head as he was put on the ground. "No I don't, he was going to head home by himself. He was talking to Iruka about his brother, and asked us to take Sakura home." There was a huge flash of lighting. "Cat go look for Sasuke with Hawk, I'll send a message to you if he is home."

Dog watched the boys as they were walking, he used to have to watch Naruto but only make sure no one tried to kill him. But when Elleon adopted him he no longer had to watch him. Also he started to be sent on long term missions with the rest of his team. Something about Naruto always nagged at him, in a familiar sort of way. He shook his head as they walked into the boy's home soaking wet. "Look little reminder. Your mother gets out in tomorrow so I would get the house clean after you get dried up." He quickly noticed that Sasuke was not there when they opened the door. "I'll come back with Sasuke, later." He vanished in a whirl of leafs. Harry went to get the broom and dust pan to clean up the leafs.

Bear had taken the men who called Naruto a little monster all to leafs favorite torture and Interrogation Ibiki Morino he said it was fun messing with those who go against the Hokage. Once he dragged the men to the building handed them over to Anko. Who dragged them into a room tied them up and went to get Ibiki. Bear left to have one of Dog's dogs come up to him with a message. _'We found Sasuke were taking him to the hospital he isn't responding to us. Go find Tsunade. I sent a message to the Hokage.' _Bear took off to the more popular bars, what he didn't know was that he would not find her there. Bear and his team had been on a special mission, when a certain event went down two weeks ago. They had just only now gotten back to the village.

Naruto was sitting in his mothers room studying Ako was still fast asleep. She seemed to be getting a lot better. He watched a new slug come into the room. Naruto put his things down and went to pick it up. The slug thanked him as he placed it on Ako's bed. The slug went to lay over Ako's heart and start healing. Naruto went back to studying. He was a little annoyed since he failed his last test he had to stay in this room to study. He knew Harry and Sasuke were getting more flowers for their mom's.

That's when she walked in carrying a sake bottle in her hand about to go get drunk. It made Naruto's face go red. "Hey Tsunade-sama what the heck is wrong with you. My mom and Sasuke's mom are under you care. AND ALL YOU DO IS GET DRUNK. If you even cared about them they would be healed by now. I keep hearing how you're this great healer; all I see is a big huge drunk. If you cared you would be looking into ways to heal Ako's heart instead of just having you slugs healing her all the time. Did you even think off just finding a way to give her a new one. No, because you a huge drunk."

By now he didn't notice that: one his brother and Sasuke were back, two most the doctors and nurses were glaring at him, three Shizune was praying that Naruto would not get killed, and that Tsunade might listen to him, four Elleon and Ako woke up, and five the fist being made by Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked looking at him, "how about this we make a bet. If I win you will be my personal slave for the next month when you're out of school. Meaning you will be helping Shizune with all the little things I don't have time for. If you win I'll give up drinking, except for special occasions." She said, the reason she did this was because she really needed someone to run all her messages and little things.

Naruto smiled " So what is the bet?"

She saw his most recent test next to his notes, 17/120 "Ok you have to get an A on your next test."

Naruto smiled "ok deal." Tsunade smirked and grabbed his hand and shook. "Now I need you to kindly leave." She said while picking Naruto up and throwing him out of the window. Thing was what Tsunade did not know was that, Naruto had fallen asleep during the last test. Tsunade just thought he dead last from what she saw of him, and heard what people have said.

Dog, Cat, and Hawk were all stunned to see Tsunade at the Hospital and working she seemed to be 100% sober. Shizune ran up and called Tsunade as they took Sasuke with them. They were about to leave they had just made a break through with the idea Naruto gave Tsunade about new hearts. "Lets put him in room 220. He seems fine at the moment." Cat looked to hawk and dog, "was she just sober now." They all nodded.

Albus Dumbledore was laying on his bed in his tent, he was grateful that they had brought magical tents with them. At first Fudge had thought it be a bad idea, but then after Albus talked to him and said when are looking for Harry he would not share with the Minster. Then Fudge decided that he would bring one for him. Albus got up and started making some tea he noticed how the young ones were still fast asleep. He went to go check outside to see the blue skies. The jounin were outside eating there breakfast they looked over to Albus nodding. He then noticed the chuunin coming out of their tents as well.

He walked in thinking about Harry and needed to think of a way to keep Harry away from the Ministry. He walked in to see the genin jumping out of bed, over the sound of the tea being ready. Albus went ahead and finished the tea with a wave of his wand. "Would you like some tea." He offered the genin, which they shook their head no. They got up and went out to see their jounin instructors.

After they finished packing up this took a while. Since Minster Fudge thought he was too important. He had made the aurors clean up all of his mess. But after that was out of the way the only problem they ran into was a group of bandits with a couple missing nins. The leader of the group of ninja's shouted out commands for the genin to protect the wizards. The battle had soon ended and the jounin pulled out some empty scrolls and sealed the missing nins into them. They were soon asked by the one of the younger aurors, why they were taking the bodies. One of the genin looked at the auror and went on telling him how you could find out a lot from the bodies, secrets and so forth. So when the bodies were taken back to the village, they would be examined.

Minster Fudge thought it was barbaric and stated this very loudly, one for killing all those men. Were the aurors thought it was useful. Albus on the other hand saw both sides. He understood why the ninja's did what they did. But he would have rather seen the men given a second chance or at least the bodies put to rest. Instead of being left on the road for animals to find.

The ninjas were annoyed with the wizards when they spoke up about how they believed it was wrong killing all those men. More so that it was Minster Fudge that was getting them very annoyed. Most people who hired them knew if they were attacked that the men who attack them would be killed. They really did not like being called barbaric.

So for the rest of the day they pushed the group to walk faster. The Ninja set the pace so they would not have to hear the babbling baka. They felt a little bad for the aurors because some of them were nice to talk too. Along with the old man, he was full of knowledge and would tell them plenty about wizarding world. Since they were all out of shape they did not have the extra energy to talk. The ninjas though are still able to talk with ease. All of the ninja wish they had set this pace days ago since they did not have to listen to the Minister whining.

The day went by pretty fast. The wizards did not see any more battles. Since the ninja took care of it before it happen, all they were was bandits. It was late in the afternoon around five o'clock they came to the edge of the forest to see the gates of a village. Behind the village you could see mountains in the mountains were four faces carved into them. There was two ninja's standing at the gate checking everyone in.

The leader of the team they had hired looked to Minister Fudge. "Sir our job was to make sure you arrived to the village safely we have done so. Our mission is finished, we must be going."

"Wait, I need you to help us find the boy." He said looking at them he did not pay that much money just for an escort.

The leader looked at him pulled out a scroll that was a copy that the minister had to sign along with the original. There was one that he had two for paper work back home. "Says here, Mission: You are to escort the Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Along with, The Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore. Alone with them will be six men who call themselves aurors. You are to make sure that they arrive to the Village Hidden in the Leafs as fast as they can travel. Rank: A reason: because of the rank they hold in their government."

The ninja rolled the scroll up after showing where he signed it. "I see no were that we are to locate the boy. Are job is done, thank you for hiring Suna ninja. We hope to work with you again. All you have to do is get checked in by those ninja there." He said waved his hand and walked to the gate. Handed the man a scroll, the man nodded. Filled some paper work out and let them threw.

"Come on Minister, we just need to talk to the Hokage and you did sign the paper." Albus said and went to the check in. To be surprised on how the sand ninja got in easy but they were taking longer than them. Once they were at the gates, they had to have their names where there from and what they were doing there. They had to have some of the leaf jounin come to check them out. This took them about one hour and they were taken to the Hokage's tower. Once there they found out he had left to speak with someone on an important mater. This frustrated Fudge even more.

They were then told that to have a meeting with the Hokage you must fill paperwork out. They were then told the earliest time for an appointment would be at 7:40 in the morning. If they filled out some paper work for the appointment ahead of time, they would be able to be worked in. If they waited till tomorrow they had no idea when they would be allowed to see the Hokage. Dumbledore took the forms from the lady and looked at Fudge who said that he shouldn't have to fill paper work out.

"Cornelius, why don't you fill out an appointment too. I need to talk to the Hokage about things for the school." Cornelius nodded to what Albus said and grabbed the forms to fill out himself. Once all the paper work was done the lady smiled tell Cornelius he would need to be here by seven. Then Albus would need to be here by eight. The lady was about to go get someone when a lady walked in with three dogs. They soon noticed besides her long brown hair was two red marks on her face.

"Hey Hana." She said waving down the girl.

Hana walked over, "Hey need something I was told to come see the Hokage today." She said ready to leave.

"He won't be back for awhile. He is visiting Tsunade to talk about Elleon. Since she is getting let out of the hospital today. You know how it is, seeing when she will be able to come back to active duty." The Chuunin said smiling.

Hana shook her head "I think it's more to get away from the paper work. So I'll head over there to see what he needed." She was getting ready to leave.

"Hey before you go I need a favor. See the men over there." She said motioning to the men in strange clothing. "The shortest one says he is high up, a ruler of his country and of his kind. Thing is, I have never heard of where he is from. And you know how if a ruler comes we know of it ahead of time. He came out of the blue and if what he says is true he needs an escort. Well at least to the hotel district. They can't be left alone." She said looking at her.

Hana sighed, "Yeah I can do it. It's on the way. Oh, make sure he is there by time I arrive." She turned and looked at the group. "Hello I am Inuzaka, Hana. Come on we need to get going so I can show you were you can stay." She had them following and not bothering to ask their names. She could care less for them, but knew she should try to find info from them. If they were clients and they never heard were they were from could mean a trap or lies. She went ahead and was walking up in the front away from them. It looked like she would not be able to hear them.

Haimaru brothers split up and one stayed in the back close to the men. While the others walked on the left and right side of them. She did notice by watching the windows able to see what they were doing. Along with listening to the younger men of the group the elder of their group, was part of the group but for different reason. She figured that he had close to the same goals but his were different and he was just not telling the other men. The short ugly fat man seemed to be the head guy. She shook her head at his horrible taste in hats. Also finding it funny the elder held more respect that the leader. The elder reminded her of the Hokage a bit.

She thought it would be a boring walk, but only a block away from the place she was going to drop them off something bright orange landed behind her not so graceful. She turned around smiling, the Inuzaka clan never really had a problem with the fox demon jailer. More so after Elleon adopted him they saw how he acted with Harry. They finally opened there eyes. Naruto loved Harry and was very protective of him. The way he acted with his family, they could see that he was just another child. The family had been ashamed to think of him as a demon. "Hello Naruto, were your brother he never seems to be too far from you?"

Naruto looked up to see Kiba's older sister. 'What was her name?' Naruto thought for a moment and smiled at her. The moment was not very long. "Hi Hana, he should be here shortly. We were racing and I was winning." All a sudden a boy landed next to him on his feet unlike his brother.

"Only reason is because you took off before I even said ready. I was still putting my shoes on too. Oh, hello Hana. Mind telling Kiba I said hi." Harry said smiling.

Hana laughed smiling, "I think I can tell him that. Well Naruto, Harry I will be seeing you. Better get back to work."

"What are you doing?" Both of the boys asked at the same time.

Hana smiled "Something simple. I'm just escorting these fine men to the hotel district."

Harry and Naruto both turned around to see them. Harry elbowed Naruto and they bowed. "Were sorry to keep your escort held up."

Minister Fudge was getting annoyed having to wait. The woman was to take him to the hotel district. And yet she stops to talk to these two strange boys. The way they appeared out of the sky by just jumping was strange to him. He started tapping his foot as the second boy had arrived. He noticed that the boys were now looking at him. He was more surprised when they both bowed to him saying they were sorry. For holding their escort up, but what really got him startled. Was when he noticed the scar on the boy with dark hair. 'Could it really be Harry. Right here in front of me.' He thought. He was about to say something when he noticed the boys waving goodbye to the girl. He got more annoyed by what the boys said next while the boys ran off.

"Come on Harry race you there."

"Your on Naruto."

"By the way did you see how fat, the guy with the funny hat was."

"Yeah I know. He is short to." They boys were leaping on the houses jumping away laughing.

Hana shook her head as she started walking. She could see the cubby man was whispering things to two other men. The other two wearing the same dress like clothes were listening. The old man seemed to be fascinated with the buildings to pay attention to them. She had the feeling he was paying attention but didn't want the hat man to know. While walking the rest of the block she started to have a bad feeling about the hat guy. Soon seeing the anbu on the roofs, she figured they wanted her to drop the men off. She knew that they would be watching them for now. She stopped at the hotel district and looked to the men. "This road has most of the Hotels in the city. Many have fine hot springs, you can ask the mangers how to get to the restaurants. I must be leaving." With that she ran off with her dogs.

Hana looked a bit before walking down an alley way. She needed to know everything she could about these men. It was already noticed that the anbu do not trust them. She knew the Hokage would like some info about them. The three brothers started barking to her with her nodding. Most people would think it normal but to the wizards they would think she was crazy. After the dogs finished giving their report, she had a dark look on her face. 'This is bad,' she thought and went to go locate the Hokage as soon as possible. Heading back to the tower to see if he has gotten back yet.

The Anbu went to watch as the men checked into their rooms. The older man they noted took a room to himself, along with the fat man. But the other men had to share rooms. They then noticed that two of the men left the hotel saying something about looking for some food. While the older man went to go look at the sites, they took note he was walking to the Hokage Monument. The leader motioned for one of the men to follow the two of the men looking for food. If they split up send a clone after one and a clone to the tower to get someone to help watch them. Another was sent off after the old man to watch him. The other two Anbu decided they would watch the left over's.

Elleon smiled as Tsunade and her two boys came in the room. She sat up smiling looking at both of them. "Hello dear how did you test go? I heard it ended early because of the storm last night." She said while smiling.

"Great. Iruka sensei said we all passed with flying colors." Naruto said walking over. He smiled and stood next to his mom's bed.

Harry ran next to her bed, "Hey mom, are you really getting out today?"

Elleon smiled looking at the boy's "That's what they say, but it's up to Tsunade if I get the clean slate."

The boys both turned to Tsunade with puppy dog eyes. "So is mum going to get out today?" Harry asked hoping.

"Please say mom can come home, I miss her alot. Also Harry isn't the best cook." Naruto said earning a glare from Harry.

"Wanna say that to my face Naruto. I thought you said I was a great cook."

"Well you are. It's just I miss mom's cooking." Naruto said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded smiling "Yeah I miss her cooking too. Though mom when you do come back I'll make your dinner. You don't have to do anything till your all better."

Elleon smiled looking at her boys and held out her arms smiling "I love you both so much." She said smiling.

"Alright, Naruto and Harry why don't you both head off. I'll have someone come and get you when your mom's check up is done. I have to do a full check up to see when she is able to go back to work. So this will take me about two to three hours long." She held a clip board in her hand. "By the way tell the old man that I will talk to him as soon as I am done." She said smiling.

Harry and Naruto both lowered their heads. They sighed and decided to go check on Sasuke. They went to give the message to the Hokage who was waiting outside.

"So where will you be boys?" The Hokage asked smiling.

"We're going to go see Sasuke. Dog told us that he was brought here last night. So we thought we would check up on him." Harry said looking at him.

The Hokage sighed "You might want to wait a bit. I know he is with his mother. She asked to be brought to his room early today. She wanted to spend some time with him. I'll let him know that you came by. He should be better tomorrow and you can see him at school. Is that ok with you." He watch the boys nodding there head yes. They both seemed upset. "Why don't you go to the park, or you can go to the training grounds."

"Come on Naruto we can go work on a prank." Harry said looking at Naruto who's face brighten up.

Naruto face brighten up and dragged his brother out of the hospital at top speed. They left not telling the Hokage they went to. He smiled happy that boys day was getting better. He went to wait in the waiting room. While there he pulled a book out, it had a brown cover and looked very boring. What people didn't know was that it was the very same book that Kakashi reads. He would let out a giggle once and awhile but stopped when he noticed her. "Why hello Hana Inuzaka how are you doing today."

"Good sir, you had asked me to come see you at your office. But you were not there. So I was asked to escort some men to the hotel district. I need to talk to you about something somewhere we cannot be over heard." The Hokage nodded. She followed him as she was taken to a room all by themselves.

"Alright Hana go," he said nodding. As he sat down in a chair, ready for Hana to start her report.

"Hokage sir, when walking I had the brothers split up to listen in on the conversation the men were having. There seems to be three groups. There is an elderly man with the group. From what I have seen and heard from the brothers. That he was brought here to make the public back from where they are from happy sir. It seems that they are looking for Harry sir. The boy was from where they come from. The leader of this group seems to be the one with a hat. While escorting I ran into Harry and Naruto. They did not know I was talking to him till they saw his scar. The short man, he is the one with the hat sir. He told two other men that he wanted them to find the boy. And capture him as soon as possible. There is a team of anbu I noticed that were watching them." The Hokage nodded and got up. It had been an hour since he saw they boys leave. "Hana I need to go get Jiraiya as soon as possible." He stood up and looked at her. "Check the hot springs first I will be waiting for him here." He said. Hana nodded and ran off. Sarutobi just hoped that nothing has happen yet.

Cornelius Fudge could not believe what he just saw. The Boy Who Lived, and how he left. He jumped well more than ten feet into the air. He shook his head wondering what these muggles have done. He motioned Scrimgeour over to him, then Gawain Robards. Both walked over nodding to him. "Look the boy with the dark hair who just left was Mr. Potter. When we get to the hotel, I want both of you to go look for him. Send me a message once you have him and the rest of us will meet up with you."

The men nodded not paying attention to the dog standing close to them. Robards looked at the dog a little wondering why it was so close. He brushed off the idea. His thoughts went to wondering about how they will beat these ninja's. They are very strong and could become a huge problem if they just didn't port key out. He walked looking at all the different people around the village. They soon stopped, the lady Hana started telling them all they needed to know and left. He followed Albus and Fudge to a hotel.

After Rufus and Gawain talked about how they would get back here so they could all port-key out. Soon as they knew the layout of the room they left. Both me went looking for Harry Potter. The two men went on the search and thought it would be best to head to areas they saw a lot of children. On the way towards a park they saw on their way there. They passed the Hospital and then came across some training grounds. They took quick notice seeing two boys sitting together looking as if they were planning something. What grab their attention even more was what one of the children were wearing. The bright orange jumpsuit was a dead give away to boys they saw an hour ago. Gawian smiled he knew that meant the other child he saw was Harry Potter. They started to walk close to the children.

Naruto and Harry both decided to go think of the prank they would be pulling. The wanted to be near the Hospital, so once there mom was done with Tsunade they would be close by to see her. So the closest training ground near the Hospital was where they picked. Even though they loved planning the pranks on the fourth Hokages head the most. That way when their mom got out they would be able to see her sooner.

Naruto smiled while they talked about putting some pink dye in one of the men's bathhouses. Harry shook his brothers hand and he pulled out some paper so they could figure how much dye they would need for the water. The bigger problem was how to make it so no one would notice the water change. As they went through the ideas they started to think of messing with the soap bars. But it was settled when Naruto had a huge smirk on his face.

"Ok here is what we are going to do Harry. See were going to put the dye into pouches that over time will dissolve. That way we can time it. So when the dye takes effect at the time the bathhouse is packed. And we can have a bath and be long gone before anyone even starts to turn pink."

"Ok but we have to make sure it is the dye that comes out in a day. Or there is something to get it off. We don't want any of the active ninjas to get hurt on a mission because they are bright pink."

Naruto nodded to this "I guess you are right about that."

Both of the boys went to work on thinking of the prank. How to have it set up and what bathhouse to use. And biggest would be how much to use, and what to use to hold it. Harry smiled while checking over all the details. "Alright Naruto I think everything is ready." Harry wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto.

"I'll go get these items while you get the rest. Meet you in half an hour." Naruto said getting up with Harry. He smiled and didn't even pay attention to the two men nearby. He was used to adults making sure they were not planning pranks. What he didn't expect was one of them to just vanish. "Harry did you see that he just disappeared. " Harry and both Naruto looked at the other man. "You think it was a clone?"

"Has to be what else would it be. " Harry said about to walk off when he heard a pop behind him. Be was going to turn around but saw a red light, come from the other man. Watching in slow motion he saw Naruto about to attack the man who had just grabbed him. Get nailed with the light, he saw his brother fall to the ground not moving. "NARUTO NOOOO!" In Harry's mind he thought Naruto was dead. But soon was out cold also.

The both men saw a ninja with a mask over his face land before them. "Hand over the boys and you won't be hurt." 'That much.' He thought. They both disappeared with only a pop. "Dam it." He made a shadow clone having him pick up Naruto and run to the Hospital. While he was there he heard the Hokage was there. He ran to the room as Hana came out. "Hokage-sama Harry has been Kidnapped by the men I was sent to watch. My real self is on the way to the others and has alerted them. We need Dog if his is available and some Inuzuka's." He told the Hokage how the men vanished.

The Hokage was surprised, very surprised you could say. He got up and took off his normal robes he had his battle gear on. He formed some quick hand seals and a dome appeared over the village making it so no means of transportation could get out. Unless threw the gate, all ninja knew at that moment the village was on high alert. All civilians were to close their shops and head home. Tsunade walked out with Elleon into the hallway they could see she was wearing her normal clothes. Her dark green shirt her black pants with her battle shoes. Only thing was missing was her ninja gear. She soon noticed the anbu carrying Naruto still.

Elleon ran over to him "What happen to Naruto? Who did this?" That's when she noticed the Hokage in his battle gear and that Harry was no wear to be seen. She knew Harry would not leave Naruto if he was hurt. "Where is Harry?" She said worried while looking at her son she turned her gaze to the Hokage.

"He was taken Elleon. We're going to go find him."

"I'm coming and you can't stop me." She said grabbing her bag and reaching for her ninja gear she had on when they brought her in.

"Elleon you still need three days worth of rest-" Tsunade was cut off by Elleon.

"HE IS MY SON DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME NOT TO DO ANYTHING. I'M GOING TO FIND HIM."

"Elleon and that's why I was going to finish saying, I'm coming to help you. Shizune take Naruto and start healing him." Tsunade said and handed the mother her weapons.

Shizune was handed Naruto and watched the two women leaving along with the Hokage. She heard Elleon yell back to her. "I'm trusting Naruto with you Shizune keep him safe."

The anbu clone had dispelled it's self sending the memories to the anbu. Making the anbu, almost feel bad for the men who kidnapped Harry. He shook his head you really don't piss of a mom and a redhead at that. Worse was he knew Tsunade had grown fond of each boys. One was out cold while Harry needed to be saved. He landed next to his team leader and informed him of their status.

"Report!" the team leader said while he was told of everything he nodded.

"I have not seen them in the building yet. We wait till the Hokage arrives unless they seem to be leaving."

Harry groaned looking around he saw that he was in a hallway. "What happen?" He thought back to the last thing he remembered was Naruto getting hit with the red light and falling. He started walking. Harry was very close to breaking down in tears. Harry thought of his older brother, 'he can't be dead. Not Naruto..'

Harry never even noticed the tears coming down his face but soon looked up to see what looked like two full moons. But he rubbed his eyes to notice now that his vision wasn't so blurry that it was sliver eyes. He remembered hearing about the eyes.

"What's the matter Pup?"

"My brother is dead and its all my fault I didn't try anything to save him."

"What would you do? Jump in the way hoping fate would give you a second chance, and let you become stronger to beat those men. Come on Boy this is real life that type of things does not happen." The wolf became clear to him he could see a huge wolf sitting there. The wolf had black fur, silver eyes, and eight tails. "Look best thing you can do is get revenge, but I don't think you will do it. Maybe the anbu who was there watching. Or your mother when she finds out, mothers are dam scary when it comes to their children. Look I don't think your brother is dead. There is something about him that you don't know. I don't think he even knows of it yet. But trust me he will be ok. And second when you get free and can attack the men I will share my power with you if the time is right."

"Alright but I rather you not, I want to make them pay threw my own power. And I don't want the village to know about you yet. And mom said I was to keep it a secret. Why are you being so nice to me? You tried killing everyone from my last home?" Harry asked looking at him.

The wolf nodded, "Yes you see, about that. I should explain why I did it, though it is hard to do. You see there was a man I was falling and trying to get to. And I knew he was hiding there and would only attack when I sensed him. That's why I left I was falling him. Almost had him but I got sealed away in you. And I looked at your memories.." The wolf laughed at the look on Harry's face. "Why don't you look around here for a bit. I think you're stuck in here till someone wakes you up. Or whatever is keeping you out cold wears off.

"But I can't see." Harry said looking about.

"It's your own mind think of light and you will have it." The wolf said hoping that with this Harry would give him a nicer and bigger cage.

The room as filled with light and the room was huge. He then noticed another cage. Walking forward it looked as if the wolf had gone through it. Harry walked closer he had a very dark evil feeling coming from this cage. As he got close he noticed everything was burned. He went walking over to the wolfs cage. "Hey can you tell me why there is another cell or cage."

"That I believe comes from when you were a child. It was destroyed when I was sealed. From what I got is a soul stuck in here and what was keeping it from taking over you was some powerful light chakra. When I came in here, that was still here. Your body could not handle both of us. The problem was it has a link to the main being. So I killed it since I did not want it knowing of me, or having an easy link to you. Whatever put that in you is still out there and somewhat alive. Only way for the main being to be able to link to your mind is if you open the link. I also killed it because I did not want it as a cell mate. You could always make it a smaller cell so no one can see it if they enter you mind if you want."

Harry nodded it was something to do. He listened how he just had to think of how he wanted it hidden away. So he thought of it being put inside a very small steel marble then a steel chest that was also small. Then its cage shrunk to the size of a mouse hole in the wall that then had a metal door over all the other things.

The wolf smirked "So now that you have the hang of that mind giving me some more room to move around in!" He said looking at the boy.

Harry nodded and soon there was enough room that the wolf could walk around in. He then gave the wolf something soft to walk on. He sat down, "can you help me become stronger."

The wolf smirked "Yes but you must make your body strong first. I already give you more chakra than others. But when you're older I may help you, I kinda-"

Harry could no longer hear the wolf speech is vision became blurry and soon was filled with a light. Blinking his eyes he could see that he was in a room. He quickly took notice that is mouth was covered and he had his hands tied and his body was tied up. Looking around he saw the men from earlier in the day. One of them had a stick pointing at him . "Silencio," the man said and turned to watch the others.

"Fudge we need to hurry and leave once Albus is back." One of the youngest of the group said.

"No were leaving now, get the portkey out. It was Dumbledore's fault the boy ended up here in the first place. I will not have him messing with were we leave him. He had already stated he does not want the boy at the Malfoy home. So that is where we are taking him." He grabbed a necklace and went and had everyone hold on to it. He then held onto Harry as well. "Snake." Fudge said with a slight look of shock on his face. The entire group felt the tug at their navel. But instead of landing in Britain they landed on the other side of the village. In front of what looked to be a school. "What happen? Why did it not work?" He then saw the sky and knew their normal means of escape would not work.

Fudge had the group cast disillusion spells on all of them. They soon started to work their way through the city. The problem was they had to move slow and the other was Harry was dragging his heels. They soon took note that the city seemed more empty they would see ninjas jumping off the roof.

Elleon was waiting with the Hokage as the anbu pointed out the location of where the men were staying. She grabbed her sword pulling it out and left before the Hokage gave her or anyone orders. She landed on the roof and had Tsunade following close. She went to the window about to brake in when she saw he Harry tied up. She scanned the room to see what would be the first attack. She watched them all touching something. She soon felt like something horrible fell over her. She slammed the window open. Running forward, Elleon reached forward to grab her son. Only mere inches away from in and the short man said snake. They were gone, she looked at the spot. Then her hand she missed him how did she miss him.

"Elleon dog is here." Tsunade said looking at Elleon she had jumped in the window to see them vanish.

Kakashi felt horrible for Elleon and summoned ten dogs they all started sniffing the area. Soon getting there scent. "Elleon, Pakkun and me will be helping look for Harry. He has the scent so we can go and look."

"Alright, lets start near the academy. I have a feeling we should start there."

KillerBee sat in his hotel room with his team mates. He was told by the Anbu that he was to head back to their hotel and stay there. He knew at that moment there was a big problem. Only times like this would mean something priceless has been stolen, someone has been assassinated, or a kidnapping. While looking out the window was wondering how those boys he saw last night were doing. He stood up clapping his hand about to have the team to start working out.

Harry felt like he was going to throw up. His stomach felt as if it had been pulled out. When he finally stopped moving, he landed by falling, flat on his butt. He sat up to see that he was in front of the academy not understanding how they got there. Harry looked up to see the slight glow in the sky, meaning the village was in high alert. He also knew that some of the teachers would be nearby. He smirked and took a deep breath.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Harry didn't understand how no one from the school was responding he was sure he was loud. Harry got up and started running. He was having some trouble since his hands were tied up, and the fact the transportation made him very unbalanced. One of the men in the robes appeared before him. Muttering something and more ropes were tied around him tightly.

While being forced to walk, he looked up at the men glaring at them. 'Just wait until I get these ropes off of me.' He thought as he was trying to loosen the ropes. He knew as soon as he did that he would be free to get away. The main problem he was having was the fact that his hands were tied so tight. 'Dam it. It's going to at least take me ten minutes to untie myself.' He looked at the men as he was so called walking with. He would make them pay for hurting his brother.

Fudge turned and looked at the Aurors one was Rufus Scrimgeour. He normally would not have brought him but the fact was he was a threat to his career back home. The next was Gawain Robards he under Rufus, but is said to next in line. Meaning he would help get Rufus made Minister to get rid of him. He thought about it both of them have been doing very well. He brought a new aurors with him and someone he knew he could trust. He stopped when he saw a group of ninja's walking by. Everyone stopped; he did not relax till he saw the blonde man with blonde hair stumbling drunk. Along with the big guy, and the shabby looking man.

Elleon, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Pakkun smirked for a dog smirking. "I don't get it Elleon but I got a fresh scent of Harry's. Lets go, it's fresh but if they can vanish like you said we need to find them fast." He said while running. Elleon ran as fast as she could not paying attention as she pasted the Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza all three of them seemed drunk. And Pakkun barked "Up ahead I smell Harry and the other men."

"Pakkun we don't see them where are they?" Kakashi said.

"They are to the left of us, right in front of the sushi bar." Pakkun said.

Tsunade realized that they must be using a genjutsu and started to gather chakra. Soon see had enough gathered and released it covering the street. She had sent out a big enough blast they could see their targets just a little ahead of them to the left. Once she done this she gathered chakra in her fist and ran at kidnappers. She slammed her fist against the ground making it shake and knocking all the men to the group except for a few. One of the few Tsunade saw was holding Harry. She started to move towards Harry to free him. When Elleon ran past her and started to take down a couple of the men near Harry.

Seeing one of the men pointing a stick at her, making her wonder what he was planning to do. She saw his mouth moving as she moved towards him. Before he could finish what he said she punched him and knocked him to the ground out cold. She turned dodging the light that came from the other mans stick.

The fight seemed like it would be an easy fight. Since the men are out of shape. The they seemed to be able to fire off the light out of the sticks at a very fast pace. When they were told of what happen they knew Naruto had been hit with a light and knocked out right away. The other problem some of them seem to have seen combat. She did not understand how they changed a stool from the bar into a dog that charged Kakashi. She went back to the men she was fighting. Tsunade and Elleon were both trying to get to Harry as fast as possible. While Kakashi had sent Pakkun to get the Hokage. He was dealing with a couple of the men and soon had knocked out the fat man with the horrible taste in hats.

Harry watched as the men who had captured he started to fall to the ground as each one was taken down. It got to the point only two were left. One which Tsunade was dealing with one man and his mother was dealing with another. Kakashi summon a couple dogs telling them to watch over him and left to go help Tsunade. Harry watched his mom finish the fight and tie up the man she had beaten. When the person Tsunade had been fighting appeared behind his mom and started to say something. "MOM LOOK OUT!" as Harry yelled this he was running towards his mom and a loud pop appeared behind her blocking her.

Were Elleon's body had been was a log, she was now standing near Tsunade look of fear covered her face. As she heard her sons screams fill the street. She knew Harry went to block it for her.

A/N: Ok not how I planned to end this chapter but it works. So sorry for the late update writer block and bad break up new job have been working 18days in a row. I will try to have the next update by my dad's birthday which is the fourth of July. Happy Fathers day. And I Love reviews.


	10. Who Is Albus

A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter ten... I reread it and did not like it so I went and rewrote it.

Chapter Ten

Who Is Albus

Even if his tortured mind could form sentences, he would not be able to describe the pain he felt. It was as if his eyes were being gouged out with pokers burning at a thousand degrees Celsius. At the same time his spine felt as if it was being twisted, stretched and snapped like salt water taffy. He felt as if, were he able to see straight, he would witness his skin boiling and blistering before his eyes. His bones felt as if they were being pounded into dust and on top of all that he felt as if a man with a sledgehammer was pounding his face in and a million knives were stabbing his body all at once.

This is the reason the spell is considered forbidden. It causes so much pain that the body's nerves cannot take it. The nerves become overloaded as they try to deal with the pain. In extreme cases, the mind simply shuts down to cope with the overload on the nervous system. If you're very, very lucky, the mind shuts down before it breaks beyond repair.

Harry's world was sent into pain as soon as the light hit him. It felt as if a week has gone by pain coursed through his body he never knew he could feel so much pain in his life. He did not know what would happen if it keep up. He saw his mother running forward towards the man causing him the pain, as his vision started going dark.

(Scene Break)

Elleon had been heading towards the last man to hear him yell something and a light to come towards her. Only to have Harry jump in front of her, the sound of his screams filled the streets. She saw the man holding the stick while pointing it at Harry. Grabbing her sword she ran as fast as she could.

Tsunade watched in slow motion as the light was heading towards Elleon as she finished knocking out one of the men. She knew that Elleon was about to use the replacement justu. To her horror she watched in slow motion Harry jumping in front of his mother. Then the sounds of his screams filled the air as Harry fell to the ground. She did not even see Elleon move, unsheathing her sword, or plunging it into the man. All she heard was a stick hitting the ground, soon followed by the sound of liquid.

Tsunade was already at Harry's side looking him over and checking on him. She looked up to see Elleon's sword sticking out of the man's back. Her sword went very close to his heart. She knew the spot the man had been hit would not kill him right away but they could keep him alive long enough to get information out of him. She then watched as Elleon punched the man across the face to stop his scream. She pulled her sword out having him fall to the ground, as the ANBU and Hokage landed near them.

"How is he Tsunade?" The Hokage asked. With Elleon turning around, with a look of worry across her face.

"I need to get him to the hospital now. He needs to be put into emergency care." As she finished saying this Kakashi had picked Harry up so Tsunade could still work on him while they made their way to the hospital.

"ANBU take all of these men to some holding cells. I want all information out of them now. The one still bleeding get to the hospital and have guard on him at all time. Find Inoichi Yamanaka I want to see what he can get from this man before it's too late." As soon as he said that the ANBU went and tied all the men up and took them off to their cells. "Elleon another man who came with them has been found. He said he wishes to talk to you and me." The Hokage said while he watched Tsunade and Kakashi running off to the hospital. Elleon was about to run off but nodded. She wanted to know why one son had been attacked, and the other kidnapped. She knew she would not be able to help her boys, as much as it pained her she was not a healer. So the best she could do was see this man and get the info they want.

(Scene Break)

Albus was waiting in the Hokage's office with two ANBU on either side of him. He figured that others were hidden away from sight. He heard to door open and was surprised to see the woman walking in Hokage. He at first thought he was seeing Lily but then noticed it was not her. She also reminded him of Molly Weasley the way she walked and her attitude. He smiled a bit and looked to her "You must be Elleon it is so nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same," she said as she glared at him.

"Albus I believe is your name. We want know why you are here? And you better tell us all of the reason, or your country may have just declared war. Also do not leave anything out!" The Hokage stated to him with a stern look.

Albus nodded, "Alright I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I also hold some seats in places of my government. This all but I'm not that important…"

Elleon raised an eye brow. "I think you got it wrong Albus. You see you attacked us, so we need to know everything about you. And about why you wanted Harry. If we don't know much about you, how can I trust your info about my son?"

"Albus, Elleon is correct if I do not get all the information that I want you will have a war on your hands. All the men who came with you will be killed."

"Alright I understand. Please do not ask questions till I am done. I am from Great Britain. My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am a wizard. I am also the headmaster of Hogwarts." He was thinking there would be a look of surprise on their face but there wasn't. "Magic is like your chakra but different. You see we use wands to control our power were you use hand signs. After a lot of training you can learn to use wandless magic. Your people can all use magic. Magic can be used for many things."

"Albus I did not have you brought here for a lecture I want to know about yourself. And then I will be going to find out about the other men."

"I teach school in Scotland but our government is run in London."

A man made him self visible out of no where handing a report to the Hokage. "Albus it says here that you're the one who figured out where my village was. You brought those men with you. So you are responsible. Now before you start talking again I warn you. What you say now decides if I have your men killed. So with this story your about to tell I want to here about you. Why is it that you are the one in charge?" The Hokage gave him a stern look knowing just by looking this man had deep secretes and most likely wants to keep them hidden.

Albus internally cursed Fudge looking at the man he sighed. Albus never wanted to bring up his past others he never minded pointing out their past but this was his "See when I got out of school. I met a man named Grindelwald we became fast friends but that came to an end when my sister died. A few years went by and a war was on the rise," Albus took a deep breath. "You see Grindelwald was starting a war in the wizarding world he was also helping start a war in the muggle world. You see some of us can do magic and the ones who can not us magic we call muggles. I tried to say out of it I was a teacher by then and wanted to teach. But it became necessary for me to join. I went and joined and took down Grindelwald because it had to be done. After that I was considered one of the most powerful wizards of my time. That is how I became well known I went back to teaching and during the time of teaching I meet a young boy named Tom Riddle." Albus went on telling them about his time in the war. Then how he became a hero to the wizarding world, and about how he had been many times before asked to become the minister. He did not want to leave his school were he was able to teach the younger generation. "Life seemed like it would been normal, but you see I had meet a young man. His name is Tom Riddle, he was magical but raised in the muggle world. I was the one to introduce him to magic. He was already powerful and a smart boy. He gathered powerful friends. When he finished school we thought he would do wonderful things. But sadly no, he went and became the next Dark Lord, know as Voldemort. Tom went on a killing spree and soon the wizarding world was in chaos. We did not know who could be trusted. During the war Lily Evans and a boy named James Potter came to my school. They fell in love there last year at school, and joined to fight for the light. They married and were about to have Harry when a prophecy was made." Albus took a deep breath and told them the prophecy. It was easy to see on his face that he didn't want to.

"I told them to go into hiding. There is a spell we have which the location you put under the spell cannot be found. The thing is you have to have someone you trust. And you give them the secret to keep it hidden. Sadly the person they trusted betrayed them. They were killed and Voldemort tried to use the killing cruse on Harry. Thing is no one has ever survived the killing cruse till now. Harry is the only one to ever live. When the cruse hit Harry we believe it to have rebounded. And hit Voldemort forcing him to leave for a time being. Voldemort has disappeared for the time being. Many think him to be dead."

Albus sighed "Voldemort is not dead. So Harry was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle who are muggles. His Uncle left him in a different country. When this was found out he and his wife were put in jail. It was after a lot of searching that we narrowed the search to two villages. We came to this village second. We came to bring him back home. But on the way here I have been thinking if he is happy and safe it may be best to leave him here. But thing is I would like him to come to our school, he will need to know how to control his magic."

Elleon was annoyed the story was now over and she was told she was free to speak. "Look your men had attacked my sons. Both are in the Hospital one can not move, and my other son nerves are close to being destroyed. Now tell me right now why I don't kill you and your men?"

Albus was shocked and worried he thought Fudge had attacked someone but to attack Harry "What do you mean attacked? Is Harry and your other son alright, what happen?"

Before Elleon could yell at him the Hokage raised his hand to silence her. "Two children were hurt by your men. You will be placed in a holding cell. Till I have decided what to do with you. "

Albus looked at the two of them, "what I'm about to say can never leave this room."

The Hokage looked at him "I will have to decide what is best for my village."

Albus sighed, "the spell that hit the boys I can have cured easily. I will have to gather a potion for Harry but your son I can fix myself. Look I am very sorry I did not have the pick in the men who came."

The Hokage looked at him nodding "How much have you left out?"

Albus nodded to him "there are matters that I can only speak to you and Elleon I do not wish this information to fall into the wrong hands."

The Hokage looked at him, "something about you makes me trust you. At the moment I will wait till I see what Tsunade says about letting you near the boys."

The Hokage stood up, "these men will be guarding you, now if you try anything trust me when I say you will never see Harry understand."

Albus nodded while he stayed in seat. He did not understand how his plans could go so wrong.

(Scene Break)

Elleon looked to the Hokage "Your not going to trust him sir are you?"

"Only thing I can do at the moment. I wish for Harry and Naruto to both be healed as soon as possible."

She nodded thinking of her boys wanting to be there with them. She had just gotten cleared out of the hospital. Sasuke, Naruto, and Harry now are all stuck in the hospital. She had to see her boys and check up on Sasuke to make sure he was ok also. 'Damn, why did this have to happen?' She was looking at the ground while they walked to the hospital. While staying on alert the entire city was quite as they walked through the streets since they were in lock down.

As they got to the Hospital they headed off to the boys' room. She soon was able to see Naruto, who seemed fast asleep. She sat next to him and ran her hand threw his hair. "I am so sorry Naruto. I should have been there to protect you. But I wasn't."

Tsunade walked in, "Elleon, Naruto is ok. I don't know what is wrong with him though… It is Harry tough it is as if his nerves have been attack. I have given Harry painkillers and they are running checks on him." She watched as the Hokage walked in.

"Tsunade, I read your report and one of the men is willing to help out. I want you meet with him." Tsunade nodded and headed out.

(Scene Break)

With in that night Albus had given them the potion to heal Harry, and he took the spell off Naruto. Threw the next week it was decided that to get Harry to go to Hogwarts it will have be entire team going. Harry was part of the village. So for the next couple months the Hokage and Albus worked together making an agreement. While the boys were able to go back to the school and train.

A/N: I know this is short I am sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed I plan to work on the next chapter soon.

I would like to know what you all think.

I am also sorry that I have not updated in awhile, I had a really nasty review which made me mad. I would like to thank all of you who give me kind reviews.

A thank you to theblackseareaper for beta reading this


	11. Chapter 11

Hi this is crazzyredhead's friend. I am sorry to say at the moment she will not be back, to work on her stories. Since she was in a car accident. She had messed up her shoulder really bad and her spine. When she is feeling better she hopes to get back to her stories.

I am sorry it is not an update for her story. When she is back she will take down this post.


End file.
